Une mission révélatrice
by XYZ263103
Summary: naruto se met à avoir des sentiments pour Sasuke, il pense que ce dernier se fout de lui, une mission est confiée à l'équipe..... yaoi, sasuXnaru et un fond de KakaXiru


La nuit commencée à tomber, les derniers rayons de soleil devenaient de plus en plus faible. L'équipe n°7 voyaient enfin l'entrée du village, la porte encore ouverte, prête à leur laisser le passage, les accueillait.

Kakashi les laissa là, il allait faire son rapport auprès d'iruka, et leur adressa un signe de la main, en guise d'au revoir, en leur répétant qu'ils se verraient demain, même heure, même endroit. Puis il s'évapora.

Sakura commença alors à accélérer ses pas :

oi, sakura, attend moi, lui lança naruto, tu ne veux pas aller manger avec moi ce soir ? je t'invite.

J'ai pas le temps naruto, ma mère m'attend j'en suis sur, elle voulait me parler se matin, mais n'en a pas eu le temps, elle se retourna pour donner a naruto l'un de ses sourires auxquels il ne résistait pas, tu sais se que c'est, les parents n'aime pas…..elle s'interrompit en voyant l'air mauvais de sasuke, et compris son erreur : le visage de naruto ayant perdu son sourire, son regard se perdant dans l'horizon lointain.

Roger , répondit naruto, son sourire était revenu, comme si la douleur d'il y a quelques instants n'avaient jamais fait surface.

Pardon naruto je…je

Mais de quoi tu parles dépêche toi, elle t'attend ne la laisse pas poirauter ! le garçon lui adressait déjà un signe de la main énergique.

Mais naruto…je ….merci, a demain, lui dit la jeune fille, timidement, le regard indécis, puis elle s'en alla.

Un silence s'installa, sasuke était toujours la, aussi muet qu'une tombe, adossé à la palissade la plus proche. Il regardait la scène mais ne pipait mot. Sakura était décidément lourde lorsqu'elle le voulait. Le brun se redressa assez lentement, il ne voyait naruto que de dos et ne savait pas comment ce dernier réagissait réellement. Naruto se retourna rapidement, un sourire niais sur le visage qui s'estompa a la vu de son camarade. Il grommela quelque chose, que sasuke pris comme un salut rapide, et il commença à s'éloigner, d'un pas lent. Pourtant il n'allait pas dans la bonne direction, en effet, pour se rendre a l'ichiraku il fallait emprunter le chemin qui mener vers le quartier uchiha. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, pensa le porteur du sharingan, il emprunta alors la ruelle habituelle. Cependant sa conscience émergea contrairement à son habitude. Il revint alors sur ses pas, des yeux noirs similaire aux ombres l'entourant cherchant une ombre teintée de jaune et d'orange. S'engageant dans la rue empruntée quelques instant auparavant par son comparse, il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Aux abords d'une petite rivière, endroit ou il se réfugiait lui même plus jeune, sasuke trouva son ami.

Pas un bruit ne s'échappait de lui, il n'y avait que les grillons et autres cris de la nuit qui se faisaient entendre. Il s'approcha, silencieusement et parla :

hey dobe ! qu'est que tu fous là ?

AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH sasuke, abruti, tu veux que je meurs de peur ou quoi ? fis le blond en se retournant,

Répond baka ! fit l'autre la mine excédée, levant les yeux au ciel.

Tss, d'après toi qu'est ce que je fais la, ça se voit pas je danse ! ahahahahaha, il riait heureux de sa blague….

Pff abruti fini, un sourire narquois se dessina toutefois sur sa face.

Naruto ne le remarqua pas. Il fit la moue, toujours à se moquer celui là. Alors il ne répondit pas et continua se qu'il faisait jusqu'ici, c'est-à-dire rien.

Quelques instants passèrent, rien ne bougeait. Sasuke regardait naruto en biais. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son comparse si tranquille et cela lui faisait bizarre. Comme une angoisse au creux de l'estomac. Ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas et le calme devenait de plus en plus long. _Habituellement se comportement est mien non ?_ Dans le lointain un long hurlement s'éleva, le blondinet sauta sur ses deux pieds et sembla écouter. Le brun rompit alors la quiétude du moment :

qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

rien, rien du tout. Et puis pourquoi m'a tu suivis ?

je ne t'ais pas suivi, loin de là, je pensais à ce qu'a dit sakura….

Je ne lui en veux pas coupa naruto, elle a le droit d'être maladroite quelquefois elle aussi, hahaha. Mais se rire sonnait faux. Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, ni pour avoir choisis ses parents, qu'elle en profite tant qu'ils sont la. Un jour elle nous comprendra, ou du moins en partie.

huh, et on sera là pour elle.

Ne, t'as raison hahaha, mais se rire se perdit lui aussi dans la nuit.

Le jeune uchiha se mit à nouveau à contempler son compagnon. Etre orphelin était sans nul doute très dur, avoir une chose importante et vitale à laquelle on vous arrache est difficile à encaisser. _Mais n'est ce pas pire de n'avoir jamais rien eu ?_ Il remarqua alors, une perle transparente s'écoulée lentement le long de la joue de l'autre jeune homme. Malgré son sourire il n'avait pu retenir cette unique larme, qui montrait sa détresse intérieure.

Ne sachant que faire, sasuke décida de changer de sujet et ainsi d'atmosphère :

Dobe

Quoi ? et puis pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours comme ça ?

Parce que tu l'es et tu le resteras, huhuhuhu. Naruto dévisagea son meilleur ami, il était si rare de le voir rire, et cela le réchauffa. Un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine et vint mourir dans sa poitrine.

ce soir c'est pour moi

ne ? de quoi tu parles ?

baka !

hein ?

tu ne voulais pas aller manger tout à l'heure ? baka…..

quoi ! toi tu m'invites ?

uuum

quelle déchéance, mais où va le monde ? vade retro satanas ! rendez moi le vrai ! ou l'avez-vous emmener ? z'êtes qui vous ? le blond s'était relevé, mimant une position de combat,

ferme la usuratonkachi, allons-y j'ai faim.

Ahahahaha, ainsi naruto avait quelque peu retrouvé son âme.

Ils marchèrent un moment en paix, jusqu'à ce que naruto ne trébuche de tout son long après avoir glissé sur un déchet qui n'avait trouvé mieux que de traîner là. Un rire s'éleva, carillonnant aux oreilles du blond, un rire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il sentit une chaleur prendre place dans son ventre et sur son visage, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, quelques battements manquaient cependant à l'appel. Se rire lui avait couper toutes répliques bien senties, il se mit à genoux, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage pale qui se découpait dans la nuit et ne le lâchèrent plus. L'uchiha stoppa son rire en voyant l'air ébahit de son coéquipier. Il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais malgré cela, un sourire en coin était toujours la. Naruto n'en revenait pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait cela chez cet être qu'il pensait détesté. Il ne comprenait plus rien, depuis quelques instant son cœur battait la chamade, à son rompre, et lorsque des yeux noir de jais le fixait d'un air interrogateur, il eut la sensation que les battements ne reprendraient jamais. _La même sensation que pour sakura, non, celle-ci est bien plus forte…_. Sa main se leva d'elle-même et attrapa celle tendu, face à lui. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, arrivèrent à l'endroit désirer, mangèrent et naruto parla comme à son habitude de tous et de rien. A la fin du dîner, ils se quittèrent d'un signe de tête commun.

Ceux qui le croisèrent se soir là virent sur le visage du descendant Uchiha un sourire narquois voire satisfait qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'effacer. De l'autre coté, ils pouvaient distinguer un démon renard mitigé entre sourire de joie habituel et réflexion intense face à se nouveau sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers un homme mais plus important envers celui qu'il considérait comme un frère.

Le lendemain se passa comme chaque jour. Et il en fut ainsi durant toute la semaine, les missions se ressemblèrent, monotones, éreintantes. Le seul inconvénient qu'éprouvait naruto était du a ses battements de cœur et autres sentiments que pouvait lui procurer sa proximité d'avec sasuke et qu'il essayaient désespérément d'ignorer. Ces efforts vains furent remarqués par l'objet de son attention. Qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait droit a des regards fuyant. Tous ses efforts pour dissimuler ses émotions le fatiguaient mentalement. Il commençait même a en perdre le sommeil, ses rêves foisonnant d'image perverse dont le sujet n'était autre que celles de son compagnon. Entre les baisés, les jeux de mains, et des choses bien plus terribles, Naruto essayait de comprendre comment ces images pouvaient prendre place dans son esprit alors que rien n'avait été fait. Il pensait bien avoir de l'imagination, mais son propre esprit dépassait à présent ses espérances, et le pire était qu'il ne lui montrait pas la bonne personne. Son unique amour était bien sakura ? Un homme, il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Impossible.

Quelques temps passèrent, sasuke ne comprenait sa mise à l'écart, il décida de questionner l'uzumaki. Et cela rapidement, ce dernier ne le regardant pratiquement plus dans les yeux. Se rejet l'attirait cependant bien plus que l'attention que pouvait lui porter toutes ces filles. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire ignorer et cherchait à présent le contact. Il devait et voulait savoir au moins pourquoi. Dès que la mission du jour finissait et que sakura disparaissait, le blond s'estompait comme les dernières lueur solaire, faisant ainsi place à l'obscurité que le brun ressentait aussi au plus profond de son être depuis maintenant quelques années. Il fuyait. C'est tous ce qu'avait trouvé le ténébreux jeune homme comme réponse. Il s'en persuada. Demain sera le bon jour. Il irait voir Naruto et mettrait les points sur les i.

Ce matin là, chaque membre arriva dans l'ordre qui au fil du temps s'était établi naturellement, des salutations plus ou moins ensoleillées furent lancées, selon le protagonistes et l'interlocuteur qui l'offrait. Puis leur maître arriva. Il entama la conversation après ses traditionnelles excuses :

yoh les jeunes

vous êtes en retard BAKA ! crièrent naruto et sakura, auxquels il répondit par un sourire niais.

Pardon pardon je me suis perdu en chemin

Mouais vous avez toujours pas trouvé mieux ?

Hahaha, hum, bon passant. Aujourd'hui nous nous entraîneront, il est trop tard pour commencer notre mission du jour maintenant. Trois regards noirs, se grattant la joue au travers de son masque, il continua. Nous la ferons donc après la pause déjeuner. Je vous en reparlerais à ce moment là.

C'est une mission importante ? questionna sakura suspicieuse.

Une mission est une mission, jubila naruto près d'elle. Il eut alors droit à une claque à l'arrière du crâne et d'un regard mauvais de la jeune fille. Sasuke suivait la main de la jeune fille, il se demandait pourquoi cela l'intéressait.

Oi oi vous écoutez oui, puisque vous voulez le savoir c'est une mission périlleuse qui pourrait se révéler dangereuse, alors préparez vous. Et ne soyez pas en retard cet après midi non plus.

C'est notre réplique ça, firent en cœur la jeune fille et le blondinet. C'est vous qui êtes toujours en retard, nous nous arrivons à l'heure chaque jour ! Sasuke ponctua cette phrase d'un petit sourire mais ne dit rien plus.

Durant la matinée, sasuke essaya de se rapprocher de naruto. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus l'espace semblait se creuser. Lorsque l'heure de la pause arriva, le brun remarqua que le blond avait tout simplement disparu. Il s'était volatilisé sans un bruit et même sakura qui s'était préparée à le repousser comme chaque midi, instant qu'il choisissait pour l'inviter à manger, se demanda où il était partit. Mais elle était heureuse, elle avait Sasuke pour elle seule. Elle se retourna. Personne, elle hurla tous les maux de la terre, prenant une ruelle pour aller s'acheter à manger. A la rencontre de l'après midi, le groupe eut encore une mission totalement stupide, pas du tout se qu'ils en avaient pensés, sans aucun danger réel et grand intérêt. Et il y eu une surprise générale, naruto ne disait rien, comme si cela lui importait peu. Il ne montra même pas sa déception à grand coup de gueule comme il le faisait habituellement :

naruto ?

……

Naruto ? répéta sakura

…. rien n'y faisait, le blond était déconnecté de la réalité.

NARUTOOOO !

Hé ? ne, ne ? un regard azur totalement ahuri se posa sur la jeune fille.

Baka ! fit-elle en le giflant, écoute un peu, on a une mission et ….

Oui je sais, fit-il en se caressant la joue et en se relevant de son point de chute. Ce n'était pas la peine de me frapper ajouta –t-il, un sourire flamboyant trônant sur ses lèvres.

Tu n'écoutais pas, je suis sur que tu n'as rien compris ! stupide…

Mais siiii, j'ai tous suivi, poursuivra celui-ci en souriant et racontant en détail la mission expliquée quelques instants auparavant par leur sensei.

Que….quoi, sakura les yeux arrondis par la surprise n'y comprenant plus rien.

C'est inespéré pensa kakashi, totalement improbable, mais ou était donc son cancre ?

Mais le plus surpris resta sans nul doute sasuke, dont le regard s'était posé sur naruto et ne le quittait plus, se demandant se qu'il se passait chez son ami. Il n'agissait plus du tout comme d'habitude et cela…..le travaillé ? Pourquoi, qu'elle en était la raison ? Il n'avait jamais voulu être trop proche du turbulent jeune homme et maintenant il en était à se poser des questions sur le comment du pourquoi ! _tsss_. Il fallait régler cela rapidement. ce soir il aurait sa raison. Surtout que ce sourire…. pourquoi elle seule y avait droit ? et lui pourquoi uniquement des grimaces et aujourd'hui des regards fuyant ? soudain sasuke resta coi, mais que lui arrivait-il ? ce sentiment ? de la jalousie ? impossible. Tout simplement impossible. le survivant du clan ferma doucement les yeux, respira profondément. Se calmer, garder son sang froid, agir normalement,…..faire repartir son cœur qui avait battu à son rompre lors de la gifle de la jeune fille envers son compagnon et qui s'était arrêté lorsqu'il avait essayé d'analyser la situation.

Le ciel se teinta couleur charbon, leur maître leur expliqua qu'il avait déjà eu un autre ordre de mission pour le lendemain. Que celle-ci serait plus importante et dangereuse. Il était donc important qu'ils se reposent, d'être a l'heure (il eut d'ailleurs des regards bien senti de ses élèves) et surtout d'être préparer psychologiquement. Sur ce dernier mot, il leur envoya un signe de main rapide et s'éclipsa dans les ténèbres. Sasuke décida de prendre sa chance, mais tomba face à face avec sakura en se retournant vers le blond. Il le vit alors s'éloigner rapidement, un tourbillon de couleurs jaune et orange, après un signe de tête en direction de la jeune fille. Le brun commença à repousser sakura qui le maintien par un bout de sa manche :

sasuke

hmm, son attitude orgueilleuse accompagnée de deux iris blasées ne suffirent pas à décourager la jeune fille. Elle en déduisit par son attitude qu'il était passablement agacé d'elle, mais ne se découragea pas.

Naruto, je….tu ne trouves pas qu'il a été bizarre c'est derniers jours ?

Hmm, je ne passe pas mon temps à le regarder, qu'est ce que tu crois ? il espérait que la nuit fut assez sombre pour cacher le trouble qui aurait pu se lire sur son visage

Elle se tut, buvant les paroles prononcées quelques instants auparavant. Sakura continua à chercher son regard mais n'y arriva pas :

tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien eu entre vous deux ?

et pourquoi est ce que se serait de ma faute ? il se raisonna, non il n'avait rien fait envers son coéquipier, cette remarqua l'agaça passablement. Qu'avait –il pu lui faire ?

parce qu'il me pardonne a chaque fois à moi, mais ne s'avoue jamais vaincu face a toi. C'est pour ça que je me disais que peut être tu avais pu lui dire quelque chose ou …..

lâche moi t'es lourde, et il la planta la.

Sakura interdite, regarda son compagnon s'éloigner, suivant le symbole unique présent sur son haut s'effacer doucement dans la noirceur d'une ruelle. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux ? elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment changé mais elle sentait qu'il restait pensif, tout comme naruto. Dans son cas cela lui faisait bien plus peur, le voir dans cet état était pour le moins anormal. Mais ? s'en faire pour naruto, pensa-t-elle, décidément, il était temps d'aller se reposer, sa seule pensée devait se diriger vers la victime du clan uchiha et non vers cet ahuri totalement imprévisible. Qui sait, à être près d'eux il avait sans nul doute évolué ? un « non » résonna dans le vide environnant, suivit d'un rire dénué de toute joie. Se referma alors sur cette ombre rosée l'encre noire environnante.

Une ombre accéléra, de plus en plus vite, évitant les obstacles. Seuls deux points couleur sang étaient visibles. Ils cherchaient désespérément quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle passait de sols en toits d'un seul bond, passant par-dessus des palissades, aucun faux mouvement, aucunes glissades maladroites, uniquement des gestes précis et apparemment calculés. L'on pouvait cependant sentir une aisance naturelle dans chacun d'entre eux. Il changea de ruelle, empruntant maintenant celle ou s'était faufilé sa lumière. Il la trouva, elle courait, elle s'enfuyait. Bientôt. Oui. Il le rattrapait, son camarade ralentissait, il marchait. Toujours pensif. Anormal. Sasuke l'attrapa par l'épaule. L'autre garçon se figea. Plus un geste, juste deux respirations. Et la, d'un mouvement rapide le plus petit tenta de se dégager de la poigne de fer de l'autre. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, il le plaqua au mur le plus proche, le maintenant par le col de sa veste. Deux yeux rubis plongeaient dans un ciel d'été, son visage se rapprochant inexorablement de sa proie, leurs respirations se mêlant :

naruto….à son seul prénom le blond sursauta, qu'avait-il ce baka? et lui même ?

lâche moi, sa voix n'était pas assurée, son attention fixait un point lointain derrière lui, cela énerva l'uchiha. Qu'avait-il fait ?

naruto, qu'est ce que je t'ais fait ?

…..rien, c'est moi, t'en fais pas, lâche moi !

Non, dobe fit le brun lâchant le col tenu fermement jusque là, passant a présent sa main gauche derrière la tête de naruto, s'attardant sur la nuque de ce dernier, de son autre main emprisonnant le menton.

Usuratonkachi ! arrête de remuer ! je ne suis pas du genre à me poser de questions trop longtemps pensa le brun, continuant d'avancer sa tête.

Naruto paniquait, sasuke ne voulait pas ça non, pas cette réaction, il voulait tout autre chose, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? il rapprochait son visage, plus que quelques centimètres….un sourire satisfait pris place sur sa face. Le détenteur de kyubi était près à se laisser faire. Mais sasuke souriait. Il se moquait de lui et pourtant…..il voulait le laisser faire. _Non, pas ici, pas comme ça. Pas maintenant !_ il n'était pas près. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le repousser. Un faible « non » traversa la commissure de ses lèvres et deux féroces sharingan vinrent se planter dans ses yeux. _De la colère ? de la frustration ?_ le jeune renard n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son coéquipier sur ses lèvres. Plus que quelques millimètres. Et soudain un bruit, _des poubelles qui tombent ?_ non un homme qui chante. En entendant la personne se rapprocher, les deux jeunes garçons se séparèrent d'un mouvement commun. Sasuke lâchant à regret la nuque de son compagnon, l'autre soufflant, soulager de ce répit inespéré.

Le chanteur se rapprochait. Il arrivait maintenant à leur hauteur. Iruka. Leur professeur était passablement éméché. Il titubait, chantonnant a tue-tête, puis il remarqua deux ombres, l'une totalement l'opposée de l'autre. En voyant naruto, son tuteur esquissa un large sourire. Il s'avança et s'écroula sur le blond, des relents d'alcool imprégnant l'air environnant. Ce dernier libéra ses mains, utilisa un kage bushin no jutsu et créa trois clones. Ils prirent place autour du corps de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Il opinait négativement de la tête, pourquoi avait-il bu ? il savait qu'il tenait à peine un verre d'alcool.

Il observa Sasuke, contint son regard. Les deux braises brûlaient toujours mais finirent par s'éteindre, le visage si familier s'effaça dans la nuit. Le silence régna de nouveau, perturbait de temps à autres par un ronflement de son tuteur. Il rentra chez lui, allongea cette personne aimé sur son lit et pris place sur le canapé. Il commença à fermer les yeux. Un visage s'approchait du sien. Il sursauta, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux, un souffle chaud lui revenant en mémoire, deux perles rouges le fixant, cherchant son âme.

Le réveil sonna, naruto n'avait que peu dormi, il entendit son responsable grommelait. Il se leva, se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il aspergea son visage d'eau froide, se le frotta énergiquement et se rendit dans sa cuisine. Naruto prépara son petit déjeuner, et vit Iruka, assis en tailleur sur le lit, regardant de droite a gauche, une main sur sa tempe gauche. Cherchant apparemment une explication sur sa présence en ce lieu. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Son expression reflétait son incompréhension, qui se mua en inquiétude à la vue de cernes sur le jeune visage lui faisant face :

Naruto ? cette parole lui arracha une grimace. _Gueule de bois ?_

Oui sensei ? un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage malgré sa nuit.

Est-ce que je t'aurais fait quelque chose hier soir ? ou bien est ce que je me serais imposé ou……

Nah, rien de tous ça. Je vous ais vu dans une ruelle que j'empruntais pour rentrer et vous étiez mal en point. Je vous ais ramené. Qu'est ce que vous voulez pour petit déjeuner ?

Je….rien. pour le moment je ne peux rien avaler. J'ai mal au crâne…..

Désolé je n'ai plus rien contre ça. Il faudra que vous alliez vous en achetez vous-même. Je vais aller manger, j'ai une mission importante aujourd'hui.

Naruto, pourquoi as-tu des cernes ? je t'ai empêché de dormir ?

C'est juste que je suis impatient fis le blond, enfourchant une grande cuillerée de céréales. Il espérait au fond de lui que ce sentiment pouvait être lu sur son visage et ne viendrait éveillé les soupçons d'iruka sur la vraie raison. Et vous sensei ? pourquoi vous aviez bu ? en plus vous avait chanté et s'était horrible ! hahahahaha

NARUTO ! fit le balafré en rougissant. Je….j'ai juste voulu oublier une dispute et…

UNE DISPUTE ! avec qui ? qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? dites moi que j'aille lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule avant de partir en mission !

Non, ce n'est pas la peine, fit en souriant légèrement son professeur. Il imagina la scène et eut un petit rire bref. _Huhh ma tête_, il la reprit dans ses mains. Cette personne m'a ouvert son cœur et je n'ai pas su réagir, j'avais honte de ma réaction alors je me suis enfui. Et lorsque je suis allé le retrouver il n'était plus seul…..

IL ! que ? un homme ? il vit alors les yeux d'iruka se troublait et fuir son lui envers sasuke. Un sourire passa sur son visage, ça s'arrangera sensei. Celui-ci se trouva rassurer par se sourire et assez surpris aussi, il lança une œillade timide envers son jeune compagnon. Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard continua naruto sur sa lancée, c'est une mission qui va duré un moment apparemment et je ….

Réponds moi franchement le coupa l'autre, que le sourire de naruto avait surpris. Ça ne te déranges pas que s'en soit un ?

Pas vraiment, du moment que vous étés heureux. Par contre vous m'emmènerait manger un ramen a mon retour et m'expliquerait tout, ne, ne ?

Ok

Bon je vous laisse mes clefs je viendrais les récupérer à mon retour je risque d'être un peu en retard là. Il le gratifia d'un dernier sourire et d'un grand geste de la main. Une tornade de couleur passa, embarquant au passage un sac remplis d'objets pour la mission du jour, laissant dans la pièce une douce et chaleureuse chaleur.

Naruto accéléra, Sakura devait sûrement être arrivée. Il devrait la collée pour ne pas laisser a Sasuke d'ouverture. Au souvenir de la soirée d'hier, il rougit et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir su le repousser. Lorsqu'il arriva, et à sa plus grande surprise, kakashi était déjà là. Pourtant il était encore tôt. Il se stoppa devant son maître. Ce dernier le regarda mais voyait plus loin :

kakashi-sensei qu'est ce que vous faites la ? je suis en retard, ne ?

hmmm, les yeux du maître dans la vague revenaient à la réalité, ah naruto. Non tu n'es pas en retard. C'est moi qui suis en avance aujourd'hui, il faut que nous partions tôt, nous devons en plus de notre mission initiale déposer à une équipe un changement d'ordre de mission. Notre mission principale sera de remettre un rouleau à un chef d'un petit village qui se trouve à deux ou trois jours d'ici, nous ne devrons pas prendre de retard car …..

…._et blablabla_ pensa naruto, leur maître de mission continua d'expliquer l'ordre du jour. Naruto continua d'écouter d'une oreille distraite, sentant dans sa nuque un regard qui le transperçait. Sasuke contemplait le blond. Il souhaitait l'amener à l'écart mais ne pouvait si résoudre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il pensa à l'arriver de son ami quelques instants auparavant. _Des cernes_. Il avait donc du penser à lui une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais se sourire s'affaissa. _C'était dangereux, une mission importante et un coéquipier distrait et amoindrit par la fatigue. Mauvais. Il devrait être vigilant et le suivre de près_. Ce qui lui rendit le sourire. Cela lui plaisait inexplicablement et ça ne le dérangeait pas pour le moment.

Ils partirent dès les explications finies.

Les discussions habituelles n'eurent pas lieu. Un calme olympien sévissait dans l'équipe 7. naruto manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois. Son attention n'était pas à son maximum. Sakura finit par s'énerver, oubliant sa réserve habituelle fasse à l'uchiha, empoigna naruto après une énième maladresse. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres, prêt à la remercier. Ce qui énerva encore plus la demoiselle qui leva sa main dans le but de le gifler et ainsi le réveiller quelque peu. Sa main commença à s'affaisser lorsqu'elle rencontra une résistance inattendue. Elle tourna la tête, surprise de cet obstacle à son humeur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir sous l'effet de la surprise, ses yeux s'agrandir interrogeant la personne maintenant son bras. Sasuke la regardait froidement et lui lâcha un « laisse le tranquille » bien senti. La jeune fille fut bien trop abasourdie pour répliquer. Depuis quand son sasuke défendait cet abruti de blondinet ? L'autre ne le remerciait même pas en plus et son sourire avait disparu, un sentiment indescriptible ayant pris place dans ses yeux. Elle se rendit alors compte d'une chose étrange, encore une de plus, naruto ne contredisait pas son détracteur pour l'aider, d'habitude il le faisait même à ses frais. Il le regarda suspicieusement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux la ? Un bruit attira leurs attentions, kakashi les observait mais n'avait rien dit.

Sasuke sortit un kunai, Naruto se posta devant sakura. Ils attendaient. Un buisson frissonna. Une ombre sortit du bosquet et s'avança à leur encontre. Un homme, de haute taille, portant un masque blanc et marqué de rouge, un sabre court dans l'une de ses mains, marchait en leur direction. Les deux adultes se dévisagèrent quelques instants, puis le ninja copieur se dirigea à son encontre. Ils parlèrent quelques instants. Kakashi sembla satisfait de cette discussion et lui remis un rouleau. L'anbu minauda de la tête, de haut en bas, adressant un bref salut de sa main libre et disparaissant dans un mini tourbillon de poussière. Leur maître revint vers eux, la tension disparut. Ils se remirent en route. Le silence pesa jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il fut décidé par leur chef qu'ils camperaient prés d'un point d'eau qui se trouvait à un ou deux kilomètre en amont. Cependant pour ne pas attirer des ennemis potentiels à cause de l'odeur, ils préférèrent manger là ou il se trouvait. Chaque rôle fut reparti, Naruto et Sakura devant trouver de la nourriture et les deux autres membres de quoi faire un feu. Un katon fut utilisé par sasuke qui désirait se calmer, ne sachant pas ce que ses coéquipiers faisaient, seul au milieu d'une forêt, surtout Naruto. Il s'inquiétait ? une brindille craqua, rappelant sasuke à la réalité.

Le blond apparut suivit par sa partenaire, ils parlaient et riaient ensembles. Le brun serra les points et se força au naturel. _Personne ne devait remarquer_. Encore moins kakashi qui l'examinait de loin depuis leurs départ. Les deux membres de l'équipe avaient ramené trois lapins et quelques champignons choisis avec soin par la fille de la troupe.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, se reposèrent un court moment et reprirent leur route. Sasuke trépignait, depuis qu'ils s'étaient attardés pour manger, Naruto s'était arrangé pour ne jamais rester seul. Ils arrivèrent assez vite prés du point d'eau. La nuit était là, seul les cris d'animaux nocturnes étaient audibles. Naruto n'avait plus rien à boire, ramassa les gourdes de ses compagnons et alla les remplir.

Les gourdes avalèrent l'eau en leur sein. Naruto les rassembla et se releva. En se retournant, il tomba nez à torse sur sasuke. Il s'écroula à terre. Le brun le fixait, yeux dans les yeux, mais ne disait rien. Naruto eut du mal à respirer. Son cœur s'accéléra et manqua un battement quand son coéquipier amortit une approche à son encontre. Mais contre toute attente il s'arrêta à distance raisonnable et engagea le contact :

qu'est ce que t'as depuis un moment dobe ?

ne ? rien rien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? se sourire qui n'en était pas vraiment un, ça l'énervait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bien et cela semblait amusé le brun, ce qui fit ragé intérieurement le blond.

Sakura s'inquiète pour toi, c'est que t'en met du temps pour de l'eau, elle m'a demandé de venir te voir. Mais plus sérieusement. L'un de ses sourcils s'éleva, interrogateur. Pourquoi m'évites tu ?

N'importe quoi ! je n'ais pas peur de toi qu'est ce que tu crois !

Qui as parlé de peur ? son sourire s'étira, le blond compris sa gaffe. Mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

les garçons ? vous faites quoi ? Sasuke pourquoi as-tu un genou à terre ? tu as mal quelque part ? Naruto vis les yeux du brun se lever vers le ciel en une supplique silencieuse. Il se releva, tendant sa main vers le blond. Mais ce dernier ne put se résigner à la prendre. Au détour de se simple geste une crise cardiaque fulgurante l'aurait atteint de plein fouet. Il préféra récupérer les gourdes éparpillées et se levait seul. Il remarqua une légère déception suivit de prés par un éclair de colère s'insinuer dans le regard noir charbon lui faisant face.

Sasuke ? Naruto ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?

T'occupes marmonna le brun, repartant sur ses pas.

Rien de bien important, souffla le blond entre deux soupirs de soulagement qui excédèrent Sasuke, qui s'arrêta un instant mais qui repartit presque instantanément.

Dis moi, pourquoi t'es si fatigué aujourd'hui ? on ne t'a pas beaucoup entendu et t'as été encore plus maladroit que d'habitude. Une moue accueillit cette réplique.

Je….j'ai eu un cauchemar et j'ai eu du mal a dormir la nuit dernière. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Sakura. Merci.

Il congratula la jeune fille de son sourire le plus éclatant et cela malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait dans toutes les parties de son corps. Ils repartirent vers le campement, cote à cote. En arrivant prés des couchettes, Sakura lui lança un bonne nuit rapide et s'en alla prés de Sasuke qui la toisa froidement mais la laissa s'installer. Naruto ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il espérait au possible qu'il fut pour Sakura car la jeune fille le délaissait au profit de son rival, mais au plus profond de son cœur, il le savait, cette jalousie était mal placé. Malgré le fait qu'il aimait beaucoup Sakura, il voyait bien que c'était le brun qui l'attirait plus maintenant. Et cela lui faisait mal que Sasuke la laisse prendre place. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son âme et son cœur lui ordonnaient de rejoindre le détenteur originel du sharingan. Sa raison préférait étouffer ses confrères.

Les tours de gardes commenceraient par Kakashi et finirait par Naruto car le maître avait remarqué sa fatigue. Il préférait le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps que les deux autres. Suivrait respectivement Sakura et Sasuke dans se rôle précis. Ce qui fit frissonnait Naruto, son coéquipier devrait le réveiller, mais aussi Sakura qui devrait le faire elle aussi envers le brun, cela l'excitait déjà.

Sakura finissait sa surveillance. Pas un bruit anormal. Rien qui n'eut pu éveiller ses soupçons. Elle avait juste entendu quelques gémissements légers du coté de Naruto. Qu'avait-il cet idiot ? mais cette question n'avait plus sa place dans son esprit embrumé par le sommeil et l'excitation. C'était l'heure, elle pouvait enfin le réveiller. Elle s'approcha lentement de Sasuke. _Pff, j'ose ? oh oui sûrement !_ il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Elle ria intérieurement, approchant inexorablement son visage du sien. Un kunai accueillit ses lèvres, Sasuke la regardait, à moitié endormi. Apparemment il avait le réveil mauvais. Il se leva, Sakura préféra se faire discrète et se dirigea en catimini jusqu'à sa couchette. Sasuke se mit en poste, continuant de la regarder de travers. Le temps lui parut lent. Pas un chat. Rien. Le sommeil le gagnait. Mais il ne devait pas lui céder. Un rayon de lune accrocha alors un amas couleur paille. _Naruto_. Restant attentif au moindre mouvement, à la moindre menace, il se mit à contempler son blond. Il dormait profondément. Mais il n'avait pas l'air réellement bien. Il suait, gémissait par moment. Son esprit avait l'air préoccupé. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas aller le déranger. Même s'il dormait mal au moins il se reposait. Le réveiller maintenant ne ferait qu'approfondir sa faiblesse. Le temps passa, il était temps de passer le relais. Il s'approcha de Naruto, l'appela doucement. Aucune réponse. Il avança sa main, caressa doucement la joue halée de son compagnon. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive_ ? soudainement, il se rendit compte que deux billes d'un bleu azur le regardaient. Pas un son ne s'éleva, pas un mouvement. Il retira doucement sa main. Naruto s'assit, s'étira, émit un bâillement silencieux et abandonna Sasuke prés de sa couchette. Naruto n'avait pas réalisé, encore à moitié endormi. Il prit place sur un rocher, cible parfaite pour l'ennemi pensa le brun,_ est ce que ça ira ?_ Mais il préféra se taire. Son coéquipier avait enfin réussi à soutenir son regard quelques instant et à agir un tant soit peu normalement. De son coté Naruto ne sentait plus son cœur, à force de battre à son rompre il avait du céder. Il venait de réaliser, complètement réveiller à présent. Il n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration et le moindre de ses sens étaient en alerte. Il craignait que le sharingan ne le prenne par surprise. Mais à son grand soulagement le laissa tranquille et sembla aller s'endormir calmement.

Les premiers et faibles rayons solaires teintèrent à nouveau les cimes des arbres. Ces coéquipiers se levèrent. Naruto se traîna jusqu'au point d'eau, remplit de nouveau les gourdes et retourna au campement. Ils prirent un en-cas rapide et quittèrent l'abri qui les avait accueillit. La journée se passa sans encombre particulière. Naruto piquait encore du nez mais semblait un peu plus d'attaque. Sakura maintenait la conversation pour le groupe et Kakashi participait à quelques débats. La pause n'intervint de nouveau qu'à midi. Naruto et Sakura prirent les gourdes et allèrent chercher à manger et un point d'eau ou se ravitailler. Ils revinrent peu de temps après. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance plutôt gaie. Sasuke ne lâchait pas Naruto du regard lorsqu'il ressentit une présence qui l'observait. Kakashi lui jetait des oeillades rapides. Sasuke pria pour garder une face composer et surtout, plus que tout, ne pas rougir.

L'après midi se passa comme le précédent. Rien de bien particulier ne vint troubler leur marche régulière. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau pour dîner et marchèrent encore comme le jour précédent sur une certaines distances pour s'arrêter à nouveau prés d'un cours d'eau, que le groupe remontait en fait, mais de manière plus ou moins continue. Les tours de garde seraient les mêmes.

mais vous avez pas peur vous de laisser vos vies entre les mains de cet ahuri ? il dort en marchant ou presque et…., le brun tiqua

Je préfère lui confier ma vie dans l'état ou il est qu'à toi parfaitement consciente. Sasuke n'avait pu empêcher la remarque blessante de sortir, la jeune fille se troubla.

Sasuke ! ce dernier eut alors un sourire intérieur, il avait enfin réagit. Le blond le regardait méchamment, les yeux brillant et striés de rouge.

Sasuke, sakura, un regard promettant un mauvais châtiment dans le fond de son œil, et l'esprit de groupe vous l'oubliez ? kakashi, face à lui il ne fallait jamais être aussi désuni.

Sasuke garda son air hautain le plus agaçant. La jeune fille fut surprise de cette remarque et assez triste. Le brun crut que Naruto réagirait encore envers sa réplique, malgré la parole de Kakashi, en le menaçant si ce n'était physiquement au moins verbalement. Pourtant rien ne se passa. Ce dernier avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, passablement extenué. Il n'avait pas l'air du tout dans son état normal. Plutôt pale, inexpressif, ses yeux cernés semblaient sur le point de se fermer à la moindre occasion. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, même lorsque ce n'était que de vue, qu'il voyait ainsi le blond. Naruto n'attendit plus, il s'installa entre les racines d'un immense arbre, déployant son sac de couchage, s'y inséra et s'endormit d'une seule traite. Ses deux compagnons le suivirent bientôt dans les bras de morphée.

Sakura ne renouvela pas l'expérience du soir passé, elle appela sasuke doucement. Il ouvrit ses yeux, rien d'autre ne changea. Il se leva, lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif et pris place sur une branche plus en hauteur d'où il pouvait observer sans l'être lui même. Il examina les alentours. Sakura buvait à sa gourde. Naruto dormait encore. Il continua de dévisager le blond ou du moins se qui dépasser de la couchette. Il semblait plus calme que la nuit précédente. Plus de gémissement, plus rien. Un sommeil profond, on l'aurait dit mort. Le changement de garde arriva. L'heure de son réveil arriva. Cela fit sourire sasuke. _Comment vais-je le réveiller cette fois ?_

Il s'approcha lentement, silencieusement. Il désirait le laisser se reposer encore un peu. Mais il lui avait déjà cédé une heure de plus. Il approcha son visage de celui assoupi, il murmura le prénom de l'endormi. Doucement, tendrement. Aucune réaction. Il avança alors sa main, dans le but de l'éveiller a nouveau de la même manière. Il caressa lentement la joue de Naruto, remonta lentement dans sa chevelure. Le blond trembla doucement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Cela amusa sasuke qui se décida à lui mordiller le haut de l'oreille, puis à y déposer un baiser. Un gémissement de plaisir fut murmuré par Naruto dans un souffle court. Il ouvrit un œil, se redressa, les yeux dans la vague. A la vue de sasuke il esquissa l'un de ses magnifiques sourires qu'il n'adressait habituellement qu'à Sakura. Sasuke resta statufié. _Comment fait-elle pour y résister cette idiote ?_ _c'était inconcevable._ Le blond continua de sourire en s'approchant du brun. Il murmura d'une voix encore endormie son prénom à son oreille lui prouvant ainsi que cet élan de joie lui était bien destiné. Puis Naruto desserra son étreinte et lentement, doucement, calmement, il effleura les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci ne bougea plus. Naruto n'hésitait plus, il prit possession des lèvres offertes, embrassant goulûment son compagnon, caressant sensuellement sa nuque. Sasuke ne bougea toujours pas, trop abasourdi par cette soudaine attaque. Naruto s'arrêta net. Il commença à glisser lentement contre le brun. Ce dernier le rattrapa dans sa chute. Il s'était rendormi. Il avait l'air paisible et satisfait. Il fallait pourtant le réveiller. Sasuke le secoua légèrement. Naruto ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Il bailla et se gratta le crâne cherchant apparemment se qu'il faisait là, lorsqu'il effectua un bond en arrière, le regard agrandit par la surprise. Il se demandait se qu'il faisait dans les bras du brun lorsqu'il se souvint du tour de garde à faire. Il se leva, baissa la tête et passa à droite de sasuke. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main, la serra tendrement mais fermement :

tu te souviens de se qu'il vient de se passer au moins ? Naruto devint cramoisi

je ne suis pas sur…..tu m'as pris dans tes bras ?

réfléchis dobe fit un sasuke vexé

……

Sasuke le lâcha, Naruto respira à nouveau, il grimpa sur une branche assez haute après avoir attraper sa gourde. Il en avala la moitié, mais s'arrêta soudainement. Le contenu ne lui plaisait pas. Il aurait préféré du lait. Il s'humidifia le visage et jeta la gourde à terre, près de sa couchette commençant alors sa surveillance. Son esprit eu du mal à se concentrer sur sa mission première, les événements passés et le manque de sommeil se l'accaparaient. Sasuke qui avait vu la scène ramassa la gourde, la secoua, s'assurant qu'il en restait. Il l'avala d'une traite et se dirigea vers sa couchette après un dernier regard envers l'autre garçon. Ce dernier l'avait vu boire au goulot et était rouge. Sasuke eut un sourire : un baiser indirect.

Les premières lueurs matinales apparurent. Le premier kunai aussi. Naruto hurla qu'ils étaient attaqués, mais sa tête lui semblait quelque peut lourde. Qu'avait-il ? Il dévia d'autres kunai envoyaient en direction de Sakura, qui s'extirpa de son sac de couchage et se mis à couvert entre deux racines. Sasuke n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il avait déjà du se cacher parmi le feuillage. Kakashi se tenait debout et attendait patiemment.

Naruto décida de se déplacer, mais ses mouvements étaient maladroits, lourd, il s'agrippa au tronc. Sa vision n'était pas claire. Il vit sakura tombée à genoux. Elle sortit une fiole de sa sacoche et la buvait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Deux hommes apparurent près d'elle, l'un un sabre en main, l'autre une paire de griffes luisant dans la faible lueur du jour. Naruto vit la scène, sakura reçu un coup de griffe qui l'éventra, ses entrailles se répandant dans une mare de sang, l'épée de l'autre opposant la décapitant au même instant. Naruto manqua de glisser, il tremblait légèrement. Il émit un soupir de soulagement, le corps de sa coéquipière venait de se changer en un amas de bois. Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers leur Kakashi. Il tenait dans ses mains la jeune fille. Il la lâcha et elle alla se cacher à l'ombre des buissons. Les deux hommes engagèrent le combat. Naruto entendit sakura hurlait le prénom de son rival en le suivant d'un cri strident. Naruto trébucha de son abri et s'aplatit au sol. Mais cela lui importait peu et partit à la recherche de ses coéquipiers.

Leur sensei était assez puissant pour se débarrasser de ses deux ennemis seul. Ils les avaient déjà blessé aux flancs pour l'un, au visage pour l'autre. Le porteur du démon renard trébucha encore. Sa cheville lui faisait mal. Qu'importe, ils étaient peut être en danger de vie ou de mort. Il trouva ses deux compagnons, la jeune fille serrant dans ses bras le jeune homme. Elle pleurait, adossée à un immense tronc pour protéger ses arrières et avait dans ses mains un kunai, près à assener un coup à qui interviendrait pour les tuer. Son regard s'apaisa à la vue de Naruto et elle lui cria de lui ramener sa besace. Il courut en sens inverse, aussi vite que lui permettait sa cheville. Il arriva jusqu'à l'endroit ou la jeune fille l'avait fait tombé auparavant. Il attrapa la sacoche et hurla de douleur.

Un shuriken venait de lui effleurer le bras, déchirant la peau tendre le reliant à l'épaule. Le sang ruisselait le long de son bras. Mais kyubi n'avait qu'à s'activer. Kakashi tomba derrière lui et arrêta d'autres projectiles. Il assembla ses mains en un signe de jutsu après avoir sortis un parchemin de la besace accrochée à sa ceinture. Une horde de chien attaquèrent les deux hommes, il enchaîna par un sort de flamme. Mais Naruto ne vit rien de plus, malgré le flou qui avait pris place devant ses yeux, il vola jusqu'à sakura et sasuke. Rien ne l'aurait arrêté dans sa course. Il arriva prés d'elle et lui donna la besace. Elle en sortit une petite bouteille qu'elle enfonça entre les lèvres de sasuke et le supplia de boire. Aucune réaction. Le brun avait l'air encore plus pale et frêle qu'a son habitude.

- Sasuke s'il te plait murmura sakura entre deux hoquets, bois bois….. Mais le brun ne réagissait pas.

- Sasuke baka ! T'as pas intérêt à crever maintenant. Bois se truc crétin finis.

- …..Un bruit de gorge s'éleva, le brun avalait lentement le contenu.

- Merci Naruto souffla sakura dans un soupir mi-soulagée mi-inquiète. Mais ses yeux se remplirent à nouveaux d'effroi.

Une ennemie attaquait. Naruto se retourna et évita le coup en le maintenant. Il fallait qu'il sauve ses deux amis, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur. Plus que lui, ils étaient plus important et surtout il ne voulait pas décevoir la personne qu'il aimé par-dessus tout.

Il répliqua avec un coup de pied et le regretta amèrement. Sa cheville le lança plus que tout. Il mis un genoux à terre. Sakura hurla son prénom. Un coup l'atteignit au visage. Il s'éleva du sol et finit sa course contre un tronc. Il tomba à genoux. Releva la tête, un mince filait visqueux s'écoulant le long de son menton, continuant sa course dans son cou. Il toussa et cracha du sang. La scène devant lui était trouble, il posa une main à terre. Il ne voyait pas bien. Il se sentait mal. Sakura se battait. Elle reçut une gifle monumentale. Une pierre accueillit sa chute. La jeune fille glissa le long de la roche. Y laissant une tache pourpre. Elle ne se releva pas. Sasuke qui avait repris un peu le dessus et Naruto qui n'y arrivait pas, crièrent en cœur son nom. Elle ne réagissait pas. Le brun à genoux semblait avoir récupérer un minimum. Il se releva d'un bond, son action s'accompagnant d'un cri de rage, il fonçait sur l'ennemi. Une femme. Grande, musculeuse et blonde. Elle repoussa sasuke d'un coup de pied et enchaîna les coups, plus douloureux les un que les autres. Des cris de douleurs s'élevèrent, le précieux liquide rouge s'échappait de ses plaies. Il n'avait même pas pu activer son sharingan. Le poison l'avait apparemment trop affaiblit. Il s'écroula à terre. La femme l'attrapa par le col de son haut et riait diaboliquement. Elle le soulevait de toute sa hauteur à l'aide de sa main droite. Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement. Elle leva la main gauche, une épée de glace se forma autour de celle-ci. Elle allait l'abattre sur un sasuke bien trop faible pour résister. Cependant il la regardait de toute sa hauteur. Fier. Il avait décidé de mourir fier, avec tout son orgueil, il la regardait et souriait cyniquement. Naruto s'élança, qu'importe sa propre vie mais pas la sienne. Il s'interposa. L'épée le trancha de son épaule gauche jusqu'au nombril. Naruto sentit ses entrailles s'enflammer. Puis il ne sentit plus le coté droit de son corps.

Un rire. _Je meurs et quelqu'un rit ?_ Un rire tonitruant. Un rire qui se changea en hurlement de rage. _D'où vient-il ?_ il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il leva les mains pour saisir la blonde, qui malgré sont mouvement rapide pour se dégager se fit arracher son bras. Naruto regarda ses mains. Le rire continuait. Il remarqua alors qu'il s'élevait de sa propre gorge. Ses mains, des griffes, une lueur rouge, son corps se réchauffait. Les plaies se refermaient. Il était si fatigué. Mais s'il se laissait allé maintenant il perdrait face à ses propres démons. D'abord Kyubi qui guetterait un moment de faiblesse et ensuite, il avait bien trop peur de se réveiller seul, au milieu des cadavres de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille pour se laisser aller.

Il regarda derrière lui. Sasuke le regardait. Il commença à se laisser glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait dans son dos, horrifié. Naruto pointa sakura de son poing, ses yeux revenant à son ennemie :

elle t'a sauvé. Sauve la !

que…sa tête suivant le mouvement de main de Naruto, qu'est ce que …..mais il sembla comprendre, son regard redevint lucide et aussi déterminer que celui du blond. Il s'élança.

Le blond révéla ses crocs par un large sourire. Les fentes de ses yeux rouges se posèrent dans ceux auburn de la femme. Elle se maintenait le bras qui lui manquait par celui encore valide. Elle essayait de stopper son hémorragie et y arriva avec sa glace. Elle tremblait et semblait jurer entre ses dents. Elle recula. Elle venait de remarquer que la plaie béante sur le tronc de Naruto se refermait. Un nuage rouge s'en élever. Ses yeux reflétèrent une effroyable panique. Elle ne cacha plus sa peur, se retourna et prit ses jambes à son cou. Un rire sadique s'éleva des abîmes de la gorge de Naruto. Il s'abaissa au sol, à quatre pattes il courait plus vite. Il aurait tôt fait de la rattraper. Sasuke le vit poursuivre la femme, il ne savait pas pour qui il devait s'inquiéter. La femme était son ennemie mais Naruto avait un air diabolique.

Il réveilla sakura à l'aide de légères claques. La jeune fille les joues rosit par les faibles tapes, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se mit à pleurer en voyant le visage tuméfier de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il ne lui permit pas de continuer. Il banda rapidement son crâne. Ils entendirent des hurlements de douleurs, des glapissements de souffrances, des appels à l'aide. La personne qui proférait ces cris possédait une voix féminine. Quelques instants passèrent. Le silence était revenu. Il devenait pesant tout comme l'air environnant. Un craquement eut lieu, accompagnait d'une forte odeur de sang. Naruto sortit de l'ombre, son visage recouvert du liquide couleur rubis, ses habits ruisselant du fluide poisseux de son ennemie. Son regard redevint couleur azur à la vue de ses amis. Le chakra rouge l'enveloppant, déjà faible, se rengorgea. Il tituba, un sourire flottant sur son visage, s'écroulant alors littéralement de tout son long. Sasuke lâcha Sakura et s'élança vers lui. Il le réceptionna à quelques centimètres du sol. Les blessures que le blond avait supporté à sa place n'étaient pas totalement refermées. Mais le sang semblait s'être arrêter de couler. Il s'agenouilla et posa délicatement la tête de Naruto sur ses genoux.

Sakura s'approcha doucement des deux garçons. Chaque mouvement réveillant une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son hématome. Mais il fallait qu'elle avance, il devait avoir bu de l'eau lui aussi. Elle s'agenouilla prés du blond et chercha dans sa propre sacoche une fiole qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle se rappela alors que chaque ninja ne possédaient que deux flacons contre les poisons les plus courants. Elle en avait bu une et avait fait boire l'autre au brun. Elle regarda sasuke :

sasuke, tes fioles, est ce que tu les as ? le brun la fixa

fioles ? il semblait deconnecté de la réalité

nous avons du être empoisonné par l'eau que nous avons bu, Kakashi sensei m'a dit avant de me lâcher tout à l'heure que l'un d'eux était un spécialiste du poison et qu'il avait spécialisé son art. Il te le fait boire et l'active une heure comme des jours plus tard grâce à son chakra et….. mais qu'est ce que je dis ? comme si c'était le moment ! sasuke réagis ! tu as obligatoirement des anti-poisons sur toi ! Naruto respirait maintenant assez bizarrement

euh…je…que….

mais réagis il faut qu'il en boive, continua t-elle en désignant le blond dans le souffle régulier et espacé lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Mais Sasuke ne réagissait pas. Impossible il paniquait ? SASUKE ! mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? il va finir par mourir à ce train la.

Sakura se pencha alors vers le jeune homme conscient, passa sa main dans son dos et accéda à sa sacoche. Elle se coupa contre une des fioles, brisée par une chute sûrement et attrapa la seconde. Elle la déboucha et commença à la déverser dans la bouche du blond. Celui ne réagissait pas, le précieux liquide s'écoulant en un mince filer de la commissure de ses lèvres. Sakura arrêta de déverser le contre poison. Naruto ne l'avalait pas. Elle en avait perdu 1/3, ce n'était pas bon. Une main arracha le flacon, sasuke en emplit sa bouche et embrassa Naruto. Sakura resta figée. Elle avait pensé à cette solution mais n'aurait jamais pensé voir sasuke l'exécuter. Il prolongeait le baiser, Naruto avalant enfin le liquide. Sasuke releva la tête, l'air inquiet qu'il avait au fond des yeux lui venait du tréfonds de son âme. Naruto respira à nouveau normalement, lentement, doucement, paisiblement. Les espacements se firent plus courts. Sakura sortit de sa torpeur et examinait sasuke du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier essuyait à présent à l'aide de ses manches le sang sur le visage du blond. Il avait l'air d'avoir repris consistance.

Elle remarqua alors une ombre se déplacer entre deux arbres. Elle avança calmement la main jusqu'à sa cuisse droite. Attrapa un kunai dans sa sacoche, mais sasuke leva sa main à la hauteur de son visage :

reste calme

que ?

ce n'est que Kakashi sensei, la jeune fille laissa retomber sa main

comment sais tu que c'est vraiment lui ? murmura-t-elle, l'ombre s'avança à la lumière

comment va Naruto ? il se tenait le bras d'où ruisselait un léger filer de sang, sa cuisse ayant l'air plus sérieusement touchée.

à l'odeur de son sang répondit le brun à Sakura dont le regard s'agrandit, on lui a donné l'anti-poison continua t-il à l'adresse de son maître. Ces blessures ont eut l'air de se refermer d'elles-mêmes….qu'est ce que c'était que se chakra ?

il l'a utilisé hm ? lorsqu'il voudra vous le dire il le ferra, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider ou de vous en parler. Où est votre adversaire ?

…., Naruto l'a suivit dans une partie plus dense, vers là bas, désigna sasuke d'un signe de tête une sombre partie de la foret. Il nous ait revenu comme ça, nous avons entendu des cris. Elle doit être morte.

Je vais aller vérifier, ne bougez pas d'ici. Soignez vous du mieux que vous le pouvez, on doit reprendre la route, le village est proche. Une matinée de marche et on y arrivera.

Hmm grogna le brun

Oui sensei susurra sakura.

Lorsqu'il revint, sakura s'était occupée des blessures de ses deux compagnons. Elle était en train de terminer de se bander la tête à nouveau, le sang ayant déjà rempli les premières bandelettes. A la vue de Kakashi, sasuke se leva, le brun avait récupéré. On aurait pu penser qu'il venait de manger un lion. Sa motivation était à son paroxysme même si son corps n'était pas vraiment de son avis. Il se pencha et souleva Naruto et le mis sur son dos, l'attachant à son propre corps à l'aide des bandelettes qui lui servait habituellement de protége tibias. Kakashi se rapprocha et l'interrogea du regard :

je le porte et vous, vous nous protégez. Vous devez être libre de vos mouvements en cas d'attaque. Sakura ne traîne pas, il nous faut du matériel plus performant il ne s'est pas encore réveillé gronda le brun. Ce dernier ne supportait pas en fait la simple idée que leur professeur puisse touché Son blondinet.

Tu es sur de pouvoir tenir le coup ? questionna le sensei, tu n'as pas l'air vraiment en forme. Tout en parlant son regard se glissa sur Naruto. Le spectacle offert plus loin avait été un réel carnage. Il s'était déchaîné. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire pour le mettre dans une telle rage.

J'ai pris l'anti- poison, j'ai pensé mes blessures, je suis debout. J'y arriverai. Ne traînons pas nous perdons un temps fou.

Sur ces paroles, sasuke entama la longue route qu'ils avaient encore à parcourir. Sakura lui emboîta le pas, le jour venait de se lever mais la jeune fille paressait sur le point de s'endormir à la moindre occasion. Elle se sentait vidée mais s'accrocha néanmoins les sacs de ses deux compagnons aux épaules et ne se plaignit pas. Kakashi scruta une dernière fois les alentours, s'avança à sa suite et lui pris l'un des sacs. Elle lui sourit faiblement en un geste de gratitude.

La matinée prenait fin. Ils avaient avalés des kilomètres. La fatigue les prenait à la gorge. Ils avaient faim, mais personne n'eut l'idée de se plaindre. Naruto n'était toujours pas revenu à lui, du sang coulait le long du dos du brun. Un liquide visqueux et odorant dont la sensation l'aurait dégoûté en temps normal. Pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas le moment. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sakura aperçut un immense portail.

Ils eurent un regain d'énergie, motivaient par leur but proche, ils entraient enfin dans la maison du destinataire du foutu rouleau pour lequel ils avaient failli mourir. Une équipe médicale fut mise immédiatement à leur disposition. Le brun se résigna à lâcher son doux fardeau, à regret, il le vit s'éloigné vers les salles d'urgences. Une infirmière l'interpella, leur route se séparait ici pour le moment.

L'eau de la creek avait du être empoisonnée préalablement. Kakashi n'en avait pas bu au contraire de ses élèves. Une infirmière leur amena une décoction, le véritable anti- poison. Toute trace en disparaîtrait après l'avoir avalé. Ils l'avaient préparé à l'aide de la substance qu'il avait retrouvé dans le sang de Naruto. Il s'occupait de lui. Il était dans un état plutôt critique. Il le gardait en surveillance. Interdiction de le voir tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux. Perte de sang importante, empoisonnement, fatigue du au stress et à ses blessures, les médecins se demandaient comment il avait pu survivre jusqu'ici.

Le brun lâcha un mot : détermination. Sasuke s'en voulait. La fatigue de Naruto, il s'en était amusé. Le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Cela lui avait tellement fait plaisir de voir son rival d'une autre manière, cela l'avait fait rire intérieurement. Mais en cet instant il en était incapable, il ne restait que l'inquiétude et la peur. La peur de le perdre, de le voir disparaître. Et cela durerait tant que son compagnon ne le gratifiera pas de nouveau d'un de ses sourires. Sa coéquipière avait eut pour sa part une commotion et un poignet de fouler. Elle devait garder le lit quelques jours. Il resta près d'elle pendant deux jours, ne la quittant que pour s'assoupir de bref instant, n'arrivant presque plus à dormir. Elle était heureuse de le savoir près d'elle, mais l'inquiétude pour le blond se lisait dans ses yeux émeraude. Sasuke ne laissait rien paraître face à elle. Ne voulant pas imaginer des choses, tous deux préférer garder le silence. La jeune fille remarqua cependant que son compagnon s'en voulait, il ne parlait quasiment pas en temps normal, mais là, il était une vraie tombe. Il n'avait eu que quelques hématomes, et des petites plaies qui le rendait honteux face à celle de ses coéquipiers, en particulier face à celles de l'autre garçon.

Deux nuits passèrent. Deux nuits ou sasuke se levait en sursaut, s'assoupissant sans le vouloir. Hurlant, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Il avait l'habitude de cauchemarder. Il ne voulait plus connaître cette douleur. Lorsqu'il s'endormait, tout était normal. Naruto le charriait, Sakura paradait, Kakashi arrivait en retard. Puis il faisait nuit, il ouvrait les yeux. Il entendait la voix d'une femme qui hurlait. Un hurlement de bête sauvage, perdu, blessée. Il la regardait. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle saignait, elle mourrait. Prés d'elle se tenait Naruto. Il le fixait, déçu de sa faiblesse. Il tombait à terre, cette force mystérieuse ne venait pas l'aider cette fois là. Son sourire n'aurait plus jamais sa place. Ces yeux devenaient vitreux, ses mains battaient le vide, son teint devenait livide. Et lui, malgré son envie de bouger n'y arriver pas. Ses pieds étaient trop lourd, son corps malhabile. Il ne pouvait qu'hurler et jurer. Et à ce rêve se mêlait des bribes du passé. Ses parents. Son frère. Le cri qu'il émettait se répercutant dans la pièce. Et il était heureux. Heureux d'être seul sans personne pour le voir dans cet état. Alors il se mettait à réfléchir. L'énergie qui se dégageait de Naruto. Il ne voyait qu'une possibilité. Si Naruto ne le lui disait pas, il le forcerait. Il ne le laisserai pas vivre sinon. Non. Il avait décidé, il s'y tiendrait.

Le troisième matin arriva une infirmière. Un large sourire magnifié son visage. Naruto pouvait recevoir de la visite. Mais il dormait. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais entendre des voix pourrait le faire revenir plus vite. Sakura demanda à y aller la première, elle ne pourrait pas y rester longtemps et préféra y aller avant sasuke. Elle avait remarqué les cauchemars du brun et savait qu'il voudrait s'y attarder.

Naruto respirait tranquillement. Lui qui est si turbulent, le voir dormir ainsi, lui fit étrange. Quiconque le connaissait aurait su qu'il n'était pas bien. Il avait repris quelques couleurs, ses plaies semblaient fermées. L'infirmière lui en avait parlé. Les plaies se refermaient d'elles même. Bientôt il n'aurait sans doute plus aucune cicatrice. Mais le poison qu'il avait avalé avait eut le temps de s'installer. N'ayant pas eu l'anti poison à temps comme ses coéquipiers, l'infirmière leur avait révélés qu'il mettrait plus de temps pour s'en remettre. Sakura s'approcha du blond. Elle lui caressa la joue, lentement, comme elle l'aurait fait envers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Naruto sembla réagir à la caresse. La jeune fille l'intensifia, souhaitant le voir réagir, le voir ouvrir ses yeux et ainsi savoir qu'il allait bien. Un murmure lui parvint, plus proche d'une supplique :

Sasuke ?

…. elle le regarda, surprise

non Naruto ce n'est pas lui, c'est sakura. le garçon poussa un petit gémissement de déception. Puis plus rien. Il s'était rendormi.

Sakura en était sur maintenant. Naruto aimait sasuke du même amour qu'elle. Et ce qui lui fit peur c'est que le brun semblait y réagir. Elle eut un sourire. Si ce n'était elle alors ce serait lui. Personne d'autre n'aurait droit à sasuke à part eux, cela la désolé de se faire prendre l'homme quelle aimé par un autre, mais elle préférait ça à Ino. Elle quitta la chambre, croisa sasuke dans le couloir. Elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans un tel état. Elle lui lança un timide sourire, passa près de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

il a l'air de t'attendre, il a murmuré tant nom dans son sommeil.

Huh ? pff n'importe quoi, il fixait la porte et se tenir debout semblait être un effort surhumain. Même si s'en air habituel trônait sur ses traits, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir son manège.

il t'attend, fit la jeune fille, continuant son chemin tranquillement, un sourire entendu sur le visage envers son maître qui arrivait.

Leur sensei avait vu Naruto avant eux et vint à la rencontre de sakura après que celle-ci lui eut adressé un regard. Il rebroussa chemin avec elle, prêts à la soutenir à la moindre faiblesse. Ils parlaient à voix basse. Sasuke les regarda s'éloigner, _décidément, ils s'entendent bien ces deux là_. Lentement, son esprit revint à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait peur. Il avait honte. La poignée de la porte était à présent dans sa main. Il fallait juste la tournée. Il avait peur. C'était différent de la peur qu'il avait connue jusqu'ici. _Le rejet_. Il avait réussi à mettre un nom sur cette anxiété qu'il ressentait. _Combien de temps ? depuis combien de temps je fixe cette porte ? _Au loin une porte claqua, plus prés des voix se firent entendre. Il n'y arrivait pas. De la chambre survint de but en blanc un cri. Un appel de détresse et de panique. Son nom était prononcé. Il entra en trombe, il couru jusqu'à Naruto. Il revivait un cauchemar. Il battait de ses mains le vide, il criait. Sasuke l'attrapa. Le serrant contre son cœur. Naruto l'entoura de ses bras, agrippant désespérément ses mains aux habits de sasuke. Ce dernier lui murmura des mots de réconfort comme sa mère dans son enfance :

Je suis là Naruto, calme toi, je suis là. Tout va bien, je te protégerai. Le blond se calma quelque peut.

Tu es vivant ? Sasuke tu es vivant ? ses yeux encore endormis, sa voix tremblotante, Sasuke n'eut pas cœur à l'ironie.

Oui….tu m'as sauvé

Hahaha, un petit rire s'éleva de la gorge du blond, un rire résolument différent de celui entendu dans la forêt. Le silence revint. Tu restes avec moi hein, lança Naruto dans un murmure, les yeux encore dans le vague, répétant inlassablement de sa voix qui s'éteignait petit à petit : je ne veux plus être seul. Deux larmes s'écrasèrent contre le torse de Sasuke.

Repose toi Naruto, je reste là fit le brun, resserrant son étreinte.

Sasuke garda dans sa main celle de Naruto. Il ne la lâcherait pas. Qu'importe se qu'il se passerait il ne lâcherait pas prise.

Dans son sommeil, enfin paisible, sasuke sentit que quelqu'un le fixait. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans deux océans paisibles. Naruto eut un sourire coquin et gêné, le brun avait rougit. Le silence perdurait, lorsque deux ventres se firent entendre. Ils rirent de bon cœur et attirèrent l'attention du médecin de garde qui passait par la. Il entra et pria sasuke de sortir, il devait examiner son patient. Sasuke allait répliquer, mais Naruto attira son attention :

Sasuke, il va pas me tuer, hahahaha, ramène moi à manger.

Hnn, tu veux quoi dobe ? répliqua le brun, un sourire en coin. Apparemment Naruto ne lui en voulait pas.

Ramen !

Les malades ne mange pas de ramen commenta le médecin, allez voir l'infirmière au coin du couloir, elle va aller vous cherchez quelque chose.

Sur un regard noir pour avoir interrompu l'échange, Sasuke sortit de la pièce. Il revint peut de temps après. Il entra sans frapper, Naruto était torse nu, le médecin examinant ses plaies. La peau habituellement si pale de l'Uchiha rosit sous la vue que lui offrait le blond. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il suivait les mains du docteur et pestait entre ses dents tous les malheurs et malédiction du monde à l'encontre de l'homme. Il se posa d'un bloc sur la chaise prés de la fenêtre et continua de fixer chaque mouvement de l'examinateur. Ce dernier sortit lorsqu'une vieille femme entra, traînant à sa suite un lourd chariot chargé de victuailles diverses. Elle déposa devant chacun des garçons un plateau pendant que Naruto finissait d'enfiler son haut, les joues quelque peut rouge. Intéressant pensa sasuke en souriant, il a encore assez de sang pour rougir. Se sourire goguenard énerva le blond qui pensait que l'autre se moquait encore de lui. Ce qui était le cas.

Sasuke commença son entrée, lentement. Pas terrible, il leva les yeux de son plat pour découvrir un Naruto décomposé, grimaçant à chaque bouchée. Il avait déjà presque finis son plat pourtant deux fois plus important que le sien et attendait la suite, mais la femme n'était plus là. Un rire résonna dans la pièce, sasuke était à présent plié en deux. Naruto le regardait, encore plus stupidement que d'habitude, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Heureusement q'aucune machine ne prenait son pouls ou autre battement, car la machine aurait sûrement implosée devant l'intensité de son rythme cardiaque. Le brun se leva, prit son plateau et le déposa devant le blond :

Tiens baka, termine le, réussit-il à placer entre deux respirations. Je vais aller prévenir sakura et le pervers, je reviendrai en passant par la cuisine. J'essaierai de te trouver de quoi manger. Il termina sa réplique en s'essuyant le bord des yeux et s'en alla.

…..merci réussi à articuler Naruto entre deux bouchées, encore estomaqué par le comportement inhabituel de l'autre.

Sakura et Kakashi arrivèrent bien avant Sasuke. Naruto tempêta en voyant sa camarade blessée et demanda des détails sur la bataille que leur maître avait tenu. Celui-ci lui en raconta quelques uns plus ou moins intéressants. Puis kakashi qui n'aimait pas trop parler de lui dévia le sujet et demanda si se qu'il était advenu de la femme était bien de son œuvre. Sasuke choisit cet instant pour réapparaître et se tenait à présent dans l'embrassure de la porte mais personne ne l'avait remarqué. Naruto parut réfléchir à la question, ne sachant que dire. Sa réponse fut simple :

C'était moi. Il gardait les yeux baissés, tremblant légèrement des mains. Fuyant son maître et Sakura des yeux. Kakashi ouvrit la bouche mais ce n'est pas sa voix qui se fit entendre,

Quoi que t'ais fait dobe t'inquiètes, dis toi que tu nous as sauvé la vie. Sasuke tenait dans ses mains un sac et lança un regard intense à la fille du groupe, dis quelque chose toi pensa –t-il intérieurement,

Oui Naruto, on te dois la vie, merci, un sourire chaleureux éclairant son visage

Et que pense le docteur de tes blessures ? continua leur sensei, souriant derrière son masque

Il m'a dit que je devais me reposer autant que possible, à cause du poison, mais je vais mieux déjà. Mes blessures sont pratiquement guéries, d'ailleurs kyubi a eut un peu de mal mais je sais que ……… ses yeux s'agrandirent. _L'erreur à ne pas commettre_, il y avait un piège dans cette conversation et il y avait sauté à pieds joints.

Kyubi ? osa sakura dans le silence qui s'était installé, mais Naruto n'ouvrit plus la bouche, il se cala contre ses oreillers et regarda au dehors. Kakashi soupira

C'est un secret c'est sur Naruto, mais pour le bien du groupe, de tes amis et de ta conscience, tu devrais en parler. Même si l'Hokage l'a interdit, envers eux je pense que tu le peux…..il faudra bien que tu leur dises un jour. Puis il prit congé. Sakura le suivit du regard, se racla la gorge.

Alors ? Naruto la fusilla du regard. Elle eut un mouvement de recul devant la violence bleutée qui la regardait, surprise, c'était la première fois de sa vie depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'il lui lancé un regard si haineux. Elle chercha du soutient envers sasuke, qui ne la regardait même pas. Il sortit de son sac de la nourriture et la posa devant Naruto.

bon ap' et il entama une brioche.

Sasuke ! Naruto n'a pas le droit de manger autre chose que se que les infirmière lui amènent et il a toujours pas répondu, c'est qui kyubi ? tu veux pas…. Un regard assassin accueillit cette réplique. Il lui intima le silence par ce regard.

T'es vraiment lourde ! tu devrais aller te reposer là non ? et si tu réfléchissais un peu tu saurais qui il est. Il vit Naruto accuser le coup, s'énervant encore plus, sakura tais toi ! alors que la jeune fille n'avait rien rajouté.

Sasuke, calme toi. La voix de Naruto était calme, lassée, tellement inhabituelle. Il avait fermé les yeux.

Si tu veux nous le dire Naruto n'hésites pas. Quoi qu'il se passe on sera toujours la pour toi. Le blond ouvrit ses yeux, interrogeant la fille du regard. Nous sommes tes amis non ? Naruto accueillit la remarque, deux larmes glissant de chaque coté de son visage.

Baka, pourquoi tu pleures ? mange. Naruto prit la remarque avec un sourire, s'essuyant les joues

Tu dois être bigleux mon vieux, ou t'as vu que je pleurais ? reprenant une mine plus sérieuse, je vous le dirais bien, mais vous avez déjà du deviner….

Ouais mais on aimerait l'entendre de toi dobe.

Hey les gosses, dehors, il a besoin de repos et vous le faites bouger depuis un moment. C'est quoi ça ? De la nourriture ?

Où vous voyez de la nourriture ? avança timidement sakura

C'est ça, prenez moi pour une vieille peau…..son regard fixé le sac que sasuke tenait prés de lui.

ça c'est à moi, répliqua sasuke. Il prit la nourriture avec lui, lança un regard de connivence avec sakura qui sortait de la pièce, adressa un vague signe de la main à son coéquipier et s'en alla.

Une semaine passa, l'équipe numéro 7 se remettait de ses blessures. Naruto agissait de nouveau normalement avec Sasuke lorsque les autres étaient là. Mais en privé, il évitait de nouveau ses regards, stressant au moindre geste qu'il pouvait juger un peu trop intime. Et ce en particulier lorsque le brun voulait lui rappeler quelques scènes qu'il disait avoir oublier. Mais le pire restait les moments où il s'invitait aux auscultations.

Les blessures de Naruto se refermèrent complètement à la fin de la semaine. Un fin trait détonnait de son teint habituel. Le poison quant à lui était encore présent. Il n'avait pas assez bu de contre poison à temps. Il se sentirait encore un peu faible quelques jours, surtout s'il marchait. Pourtant les médecins restaient positifs, ils n'avaient jamais vu ça, mais son organisme reparaît petit à petit les dégâts faits. Mais il était temps de rentrer. Le groupe en avait finis ici. Il quitterait le village, comme les avait prévenu Kakashi : le lendemain.

Ils marchaient depuis des heures, leurs pauses étaient courtes. La fraîcheur de la nuit se fit sentir lorsque Naruto eut de nouveau la tête qui lui tourna. Il fallait qu'il se repose de nouveau. Ils avançaient lentement à cause de lui. Mais il ne pouvait accepter la proposition de sasuke, qui lui avait fait l'effet d'une insolation et qui consistait à le porter jusqu'à épuisement totale de sa personne. Naruto avait ri jaune et avait joué les braves. Sakura avait bien essayé de se proposer à la place du blond, se faisant ignorer superbement. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Kakashi désigna un abri, ils y resteraient pour la nuit. Cette fois cependant, il décida d'être le seul gardien de leur sommeil.

Ils se levèrent tôt, ils repartirent de bonne humeur. Ils seraient bientôt chez eux. Sasuke voulait parler à Naruto. Il avait remarqué que son compagnon s'énervait dès qu'il souriait sans raison. C'est vrai qu'il souriait souvent en ce moment mais pourquoi le prenait-il mal ? N'était ce pas mieux que de lui faire la gueule 24h/24 ? Il fallait éclaircir la situation. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le coincer.

Ses pas se firent plus lent. Sasuke et kakashi s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement. Comme le lui avait expliqué le médecin en privé avant leur départ, le poison avait eut le temps d'infecter un minimum ses muscles, qui devraient s'en remettre avec un peu de temps grâce à son métabolisme spécial, il aurait cependant quelques problèmes de motricité mineur qui pourrait surgir de temps à autres. Et cela, pendant peut être encore quelques jours. Le blond se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre feuillu, fermant quelques instants les yeux, les rouvrant, les premières étoiles apparaissaient de nouveau. Sakura lui apporta de l'eau, sasuke se tenait prés de lui, adossé à l'arbre, goûtant au spectacle que lui offrait Naruto, dont les yeux reflétaient les étoiles comme de petits diamants dans le soir couchant. La pause fut courte, le blond se relevant de lui-même, un peu raide. Il gratifia néanmoins son équipe d'un large sourire, reflétant un bonheur sans équivoque. Malgré le démon qui l'habitait et même s'il ne l'avait pas encore avouer, ils restaient prés de lui. Et il pouvait voir au fond de leurs yeux que ce n'était pas par pur pitié ou curiosité. Sakura avait rejoint kakashi, plus en avant sur le chemin rocailleux, ils discutaient encore. Une ombre se dessina au dessus de Naruto, suivit d'un cri de rage, mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il tombait déjà en arrière, s'étant pris un coup de pied de sasuke. Assis par terre, il vit que le brun avait attrapé une lame entre ses mains, le liquide vermeil s'en écoulant en un flot continue et dense. Les coupures devaient être nette et profonde. Naruto n'eut pas de réaction, il regardait la scène comme extérieur à celle-ci. Son cerveau mis un temps à interpréter l'image face à lui :

Que….SASUKE , un blond, frêle pour un homme, dépassant le brun d'une tête se tenait devant lui, un regard emplit de haine,

Laisse moi passer bâtard, il a tué ma sœur, il l'a éventré, il n'en restait rien ! Dégage, continua l'homme aux yeux ambrés, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste violent et retirant la fine épée de glace des mains de sasuke qui grimaça.

Jamais, ce mot émit si faiblement que Naruto se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment entendu, la main de son équipier atteignant sa poche à kunai.

Mais Kakashi apparu derrière l'homme, l'ennemi avait déjà désagrégé sa lame, ayant sentit le danger et avait fui plus loin. Il se tenait à distance, invoquant un jutsu qui fit apparaître un ours blanc de taille anormale. Il préféra alors la fuite et s'en alla parmi les arbres proches. Il n'avait pas atteint son but, tuer celui qui lui avait enlevé sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas mourir avant de réussir et face au maître il ne pourrait rien contre l'élève. Kakashi le suivi, faisant confiance à ses élèves pour éliminer l'animal.

La bête fonçait sur Naruto dont il avait à coup sur, eut l'ordre de tuer. Mais sasuke ne se laissa pas démonter. Il hurla à sakura de le toucher aux pattes pour le ralentir à l'aide de kunai, exécutant les signes du katon no jutsu. L'ours se rapprochait de seconde en seconde. Les kunai de sakura lui écorchait les pattes, le sang se rependant sur le sol sec, l'imbibant de taches brunes. _Deux mètres, un mètre cinquante, un mètre, encore un peu, avance,_ _vas-y ose_, pensait sasuke. _Maintenant_. Il lança son sort. L'ours se le prit en pleine face, prenant feu, ses yeux fondant au contact de la chaleur, son pelage dégageant une odeur abominable, sa peau bientôt touché par la fournaise noircissant, sa gorge laissant passer un hurlement de douleur. Il disparut dans un épais brouillard, rompant l'appel qui le lié à son maître, car la douleur devait lui être insupportable.

Sakura s'approcha. Il fallait stopper l'écoulement de sang. Elle rinça les mains du brun avec l'eau de sa gourde et les banda. Naruto observait. Sasuke lui sourit. Le blond ne sut comment réagir et contre toute attente détourna son regard. La surprise due à se comportement se lut sur le visage du brun. Sakura à qui tous cela n'avait pas échappé et qui finissait de bander les plaies de son camarade se leva d'un bond, pris de l'élan et gifla Naruto :

Ne ? ne ? il ne comprenait plus rien

C'est pas parce que tu l'aimes pas que tu dois pas le remercier baka ! stupide ! C'est pas parce que t'as une force phénoménale que je vais plus te foutre des baffes, croit pas ça ….

SAKURA ! décidément se disait la jeune fille, c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait que sasuke l'envoyait paître à toute moment, pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir finalement. Oh les mecs, z'êtes chiant. Et elle s'éloigna un peu, un kunai dans la main, s'attendant à devoir les protégés à la moindre menace.

Merci lâcha Naruto, pourtant le brun était insatisfait, le blond ne le regardait pas et s'éloignait déjà. Si c'était comme ça, il l'ignorerait aussi. C'était décidé.

C'est moi sakura, t'excites pas fit leur sensei en sautant d'une branche proche, du sang tachait son gilet et l'un de ses gants. Naruto t'as encore de quoi tenir ou quoi ?

Bien sur ! sa voix résonna, il lançait l'un de ses plus magnifiques sourires. L'un de ceux qui cachait son mal être le plus profond lorsqu'une décision lui déplaisait.

Sasuke se releva et reprit la route. Ils marcheraient encore toute la nuit, ils se devaient d'arriver à Konoha rapidement. Ils étaient en retard sur le temps nécessaire à cette mission, de plus les élèves étaient tous blessés….l'Hokage allait le massacré, surtout Iruka, son Naruto avait failli y passer….kakashi prévoyait déjà sa réaction et ne savait comment y faire face. Et s'il croisait Gaï il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler, il voyait l'air abruti de son rival, un sourire large comme un porte avion le rendant encore plus stupide qu'habituellement. Il soupira et ils reprirent leur route.

Au petit matin, ils arrivèrent au village. L'équipe était harassée, les trois enfants ayant du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Kakashi les mena à l'hôpital. Un check up fut réalisé, l'équipe eut ensuite la visite de l'Hokage qui avait eu vent de leur retour et qui était là pour Konohamaru qui avait apparemment un problème qui n'intéressait pas le sensei et qui n'écouta alors qu'a moitié son supérieur. _Pff… les nouvelles vont trop vite_ pensa kakashi, _j'espère que l'état des leurs blessures n'ait pas connus_. La conversation allait s'engager de nouveau lorsqu'un homme en fureur entra :

KAKASHIIIIIIIII qu'est ce que t'as osé faire à Naruto, je vais te tué, mais le brun fut interrompu dans ses gestes par le regard surpris du vieux maître. Euh pardon, je euh…..il fixa kakashi, _prépare toi toi_. Pardon maître hokage, je vous laisse. Il regarda le blond, qui lui offrit un sourire. Il lui sourit en retour et sortit de la pièce apparemment rassuré par se simple geste.

Bon continua l'hokage, j'ai entendu les grosses lignes, ton rapport kakashi. Ce dernier s'exécuta, expliquant le comment du pourquoi. Le vieux maître acquiescé de temps à autres. Si je comprends bien, Sasuke ne peut plus rien faire pendant au minimum une semaine à causes de ses mains ? signe de tête affirmatif de l'intéressé, et Naruto peut encore avoir des problèmes de motricité, hu ? le blond opina derechef bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas de l'avouer. Sakura toi tu n'as rien de particulier ?

Non

Alors tu peux rentrer chez toi et te reposer tant qu'ils ne seront pas guéris. _Merde _pensa-t-elle, _je veux m'occuper de sasuke moi_. Naruto, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'hokage, tu t'occuperas de sasuke et vice versa. Ainsi satisfait, l'hokage sortit de la pièce et partit à la recherche de son petit-fils.

Le blond avait une mine horrifiée, comme si le monde allait exploser d'ici quelques minutes. Sakura ria doucement, mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan. Le regard de sasuke n'avait rien d'innocent, il n'avait pas cet air blasé et froid. _Il y avait même quelque chose de …..pervers ! En tout les cas, il avait l'air heureux du moins tout au fond de ses yeux, comme s'il avait touché le gros lot._

Kakashi leur adressa un signe de main rapide et s'éclipsa, un bruit venant du couloir. Iruka passa la tête par l'embrassure de la porte, grimaça, Naruto lui désigna la fenêtre et continua de sourire pour le rassurer. Leur ancien professeur lui adressa un signe de la main et un signe de tête pour affirmer qu'il avait bien compris. Il entra dans la pièce et sauta par la fenêtre.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, se pencha, ramassa son sac à dos, prit congés de ses compagnons leurs assurant qu'elle viendrait les voir et s'en alla, chamboulée par se regard qu'elle, ou n'importe qu'elle fille du village, aurait un jour voulu voir brillé dans ces yeux corbeaux et ne l'y avait jamais vu.

Sakuraaaa ………. Naruto avait l'air désespéré, _qu'est ce que t'as baka ?_ _T'as sasuke pour toi tout seul ! Dit toi que toutes les filles te tueraient si elles l'apprenaient, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses fines lèvres, un regard remplit d'une joie malsaine._

Tsss, elle évita le regard du brun ne voulant subir une quelconque rage incongrue.

Pourtant en sortant elle ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau. Se faire prendre sasuke par Naruto, quelle déchéance. _Je vaux moins que lui à se niveau là aussi ?_ Les passants purent ainsi voir rentrer chez elle une jeune fille, sûrement à moitié folle, pensèrent-ils pour la majorité. En effet, son caractère changeait en fonction des souvenirs qui lui revenait, pleurant à moitié, parfois rigolant de désespoir fasse au vide lui faisant face ou éclatant les obstacles qui osaient lui barrer le chemin d'une rage qu'elle ne contenait plus.

Dans la chambre, le silence régnait en maître. Sasuke regardait Naruto qui fixait le sol. Le brun se leva, et se pencha, comme sakura quelques instants auparavant. Naruto l'avait suivit du regard. Il cherchait à attraper son sac, chose impossible vu l'état de ses mains et de la taille des bandages. Il était perdu, heureux et angoissé. C'était un mélange explosif, pire que toutes les drogues inimaginables, son cœur lui criant des « hip hip hip hourra » et sa raison lâchant « des non surtout pas ». Comment allait-il survivre à tous cela ? Son propre esprit était tellement confus. Il soupira, releva la tête, attrapa les deux sacs. Et attendit que sasuke daigne reprendre sa route. En chemin, ils croisèrent Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru et Choji, ils parlèrent. Enfin Naruto leur parla, l'autre était toujours muet comme une carpe, cependant il ne se plaignait pas, il attendait patiemment. Cette attitude, accompagnée d'un regard promettant mille mort, jeta un froid dans les moqueries de ses camarades lorsque Naruto leurs raconta qu'il aurait encore du mal à bouger, cela à cause d'un foutu contre poison qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'avaler à temps. En fait, shikamaru et kiba lui avait rétorqué que n'importe quel abruti aurait compris qu'il avait été empoisonné et l'aurait vite avalé. Sasuke les avait alors regardé comme la faucheuse elle-même. Ils finirent leurs répliques sur un rire jaune et sur un dernier signe de main il quitta ses amis, emboîtant le pas à sasuke qui avait repris sa marche, apparemment à bout de patience.

Ils marchaient en silence, Naruto ne pouvait pas voir sasuke, mais il se doutait que l'Uchiha souriait encore. Depuis le départ de l'hôpital, il n'avait arrêté que lorsqu'ils avaient croisé quelques pauvres âmes. Les sourires du brun le rendaient mal à l'aise. Sasuke avait remarqué il en était sur, il n'arrivait pas à le cacher. Même sakura lui avait sourit bizarrement. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, de toute manière plus il se mentait à lui-même, plus son comportement devait sembler louche. Mais il détestait voir se sourire niais sur le visage de son rival. _Un sourire satisfait comme si tout lui était du. Ce pauvre imbécile se moque de moi._ Il n'avait fait que le tourmenter depuis ce jour dans la ruelle, et pendant la mission il avait juste continué de jouer. _Il s'amuse rien de plus_. _Cet être là ne pouvait pas l'aimer, surtout quand il avait autant de succès avec la gente féminine. Qui irait s'embarrasser d'un vulgaire blond aux yeux bleus, lorsqu'il pouvait avoir d'un claquement de doigt de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs, de tous les styles ?_ Sasuke ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis qu'il s'était fait coupé les mains. Il devait lui en vouloir car depuis, malgré quelques sourires, il ne lui parlait plus. Il buta tout à coup contre un mur qui s'avéra être le dos de son coéquipier et qui maintenant le toisait.

que ? pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Sasuke ? il essayait de garder consistance, se forçant à ne pas rougir, se qu'il n'arriva pas à faire…..

où sommes nous dobe ?

ne ? rapide coup d'œil …..devant chez moi ?

……

……

Stupide baka, sasuke utilisait un ton menaçant, apparemment il voulait rentrer au plus vite chez lui. Dépêche toi d'aller te prendre de quoi te changer, j'ai l'impression qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir donc on ne pourra peut être pas repasser demain pour aller te prendre du rechange et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles t'habiller comme moi, Hnn ?

Heu….ok, la réplique de sasuke avait laissé Naruto bouche bée, c'était si rare de voir des phrases si longue dans la bouche du brun. Mais il se reprit rapidement, c'est sur que je ne veux pas m'habiller comme toi baka.

Malgré tous, sasuke fut touché par cette réponse. Il s'y attendait. Mais n'aurait pas cru être vexé comme ça. Le blond s'était retourné et s'arrêta net. C'était Iruka qui avait sa clef.

t'attends qu'il neige dobe ?

ne ? c'est Iruka sensei qui a ma clef….. il s'était retourné une main derrière la tête un sourire crispé en signe de pardon, sasuke se sentit fondre mais n'en montra rien.

Bon, suis moi…..mais il s'arrêta net, il voulait passer par la fenêtre mais sans ses mains et avec le don naturel de Naruto pour se genre de truc, ils seraient encore la demain. Il ferma les yeux,

Sasuke ?

Pff, je ne peux pas utiliser mes mains et t'es qu'un baka de toute manière…..Naruto se vexa à son tour, fronçant les sourcils.

Bon…bonjour na Naruto kun, une voix féminine résonna lentement derrière les deux garçons

Oi oi Hinata chan, bonjour, un sourire illumina la place, si sasuke s'écoutait…..

Hinata ?

Ou….oui sasuke kun ? elle évitait son regard. Cette fille l'agaçait déjà.

Ce baka n'a pas sa clef, tu pourrais nous faire passer par la fenêtre ? Hinata interrogea le blond du regard qui continua de sourire.

D'accord…la jeune fille monta jusqu'à la fenêtre, dont le loquet était moins compliquer à faire sauter que celui de la porte. Elle y arriva en deux temps trois mouvements.

Merci firent les deux garçons, Naruto pensant qu'elle était géniale et sasuke qu'elle avait acquis au moins les bases.

Naruto entra dans sa chambre, Sasuke prit place sur le lit, Hinata restant au abord de la fenêtre, pouvant pour une fois regarder sans avoir à se cacher. Naruto ouvrit l'un de ses placards, prit un sac et y plongea plusieurs vêtements. Il ressortit alors, hinata referma la fenêtre et ils retournèrent dans la rue. Pour la remercier, Naruto attrapa la brunette par les épaules et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue. La jeune fille manqua de s'évanouir, plus rouge qu'autre chose.

Hinata ?

…..

Hinata ?

….

Hina…

Laisse la baka, elle est HS là. Sasuke fulminait. _Je me suis coupé les mains mais rien, elle elle ouvrait une fenêtre et boom bingo elle avait droit à un baiser. Il faut vraiment que je m'éloigne. Et surtout que je me se soigne, je deviens grave…_

Le brun attrapa la main de son compagnon, et partit. Naruto agita sa main libre, la jeune fille toujours au septième ciel ne remarqua même pas leur départ.

Naruto retourna dans ses pensées, _sasuke était jaloux ? Nah, hahaha, impossible._ Mais d'autres événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Des bribes de souvenirs, qu'il ne savait distinguer entre rêve et réalité. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé des choses entre eux deux, mais il n'était pas sur. Dernièrement son esprit avait un peu trop vagabondé et la fiction se mélangeait au reste.

Il frissonna, il avait froid. Il releva la tête, plissa les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient entrés dans le quartier du malheureux clan. Sasuke devait connaître par cœur le chemin, il avançait dans le noir, sans aucune hésitation. Il n'y avait personne ici, l'ambiance était lugubre. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière, que des ombres, les ténèbres et la noirceur. _Comment fait-il pour vivre ici ?_ _C'est froid, sans aucune lumières, rien. Moi je mourrais seul ici, je deviendrais fou._ Et il comprit soudain une partie du caractère de son compagnon. Il était seul ici depuis des années. Personne. Plus rien. Solitude. Une solitude différente de la sienne. En cet instant il désirait ardemment le prendre entre ses bras et le serrer tendrement. Une légère bruine tomba, il avait eut raison.

Sasuke arrêta ses pas devant une immense demeure. La plus grande du quartier. Vieille, peu accueillante, froide, sombre. Comment faisait-il ? Naruto, qui s'était stoppé prés de son compagnon le regardait à présent. Dans les yeux du brun il vit une douleur, une tristesse immense.

sasuke ?

hn ? le garçon sembla revenir à lui, tournant son visage, ses yeux s'emplirent de joie à la vue du blond, oubliant pour quelques instants la douleur du passé.

Qu'est ce t'as ? tu vas bien ?

Mm, t'en fais pas, chacun à ses démons, son regard se durcit à cette évocation. Il devint penseur. Allons y tu veux, j'aimerais mangé et ensuite dormir un bon coup. Je suis mort.

Il engagea le mouvement, le blond le suivait. Il entra dans la maison, lançant au passage un « je suis de retour », répercuté en écho sur les murs vides, personne ne lui répondant. Naruto fut triste pour son ami. Et il lui répondu :

bienvenu à la maison

? qu'est ce que tu fais Naruto murmura le brun, les yeux bizarrement humide….

Je trouve ça triste que personne ne te réponde c'est tout.

Le brun le dévisageait, Naruto changea alors de sujet en retirant ses sandales et en entrant dans le couloirs qui menait aux différentes pièces de la maison. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait en ces lieux. Il regardait avec intention la maison de son partenaire qui lui se régalait de la vue de son ami. Sasuke traversa le couloir, passa dans un salon, emprunta une terrasse extérieure, Naruto le suivait, pensif. Il avait d'abord était impressionné de se trouver ici jusqu'à ce qu'une fine odeur de sang ne lui parvienne, s'échappant d'une porte devant laquelle ils étaient passé plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas. _Comment un Hokage saint d'esprit aurait pu laisser en ces lieus un petit garçon, l'y laisser vivre et grandir. Les conséquences auraient pu être dramatique à nouveau._ Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto marquait une pause devant la pièce. Sasuke le regardait de loin. Il l'attendait. Naruto couru jusqu'à lui. Ils continuèrent de traverser la terrasse. _Combien de fois cette maison fait la mienne_ pensa Naruto. Et de nouveau, en moins d'une journée, il se reprit le dos du brun. Il ouvrait une porte. Sa chambre.

entre

mais euh, je peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami tu sais

où as-tu vu que j'avais des amis ?

euh

je n'aime pas faire le ménage et franchement je ne nettoie que la ou je vis. Donc il n'y a pas beaucoup de pièce ou tu pourrais dormir, et vu la chute de température tu attraperais froid ailleurs. C'est ici la pièce la plus chaude.

La pièce était triste. Vide ou presque, un lit, un sofa, quelques autres meubles, sans réel attrait. C'était à se demander si quelqu'un vivait ici. Tout était à sa place, rien que le strict minimum, à part quelques cd qui pouvait renseigner un intrus sur les goûts de son partenaire et deux ou trois plantes. Le reste était le nécessaire à chaque ninja en formation, des rouleaux, quelques bouquins,…. Cette pièce lui rappela le propriétaire. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Sasuke s'était assis sur le fauteuil, une main sur le menton et semblait attendre qu'il finisse son inspection.

…..

T'as finis ?

- Pourquoi on est là ?

Tu vas peut être te trimballer toute la nuit avec ton sac sur tes épaules ?

mmm

L'idée de lui dire oui fut très forte, puisque le blond n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à son rival. Car il en était sur, l'autre en aurait ri. Naruto posa son sac au pied du lit et se retourna vers l'autre.

bon allons manger,…..il fronça les sourcils

quoi ?

je ne peux pas cuisiner avec ça, lui montrant ses paumes bandées.

….je sais pas vraiment faire la cuisine…..je ne mange que du ramen moi

Pas grave je te dis et tu ferras.

Naruto n'était vraiment pas doué, malgré toutes les indications que l'Uchiha lui donnait, le repas ne ressemblait…..à rien justement. Mais Sasuke lui pardonna l'état de sa cuisine car le blond avait retrouvé quelque peu le sourire pendant cette épreuve. Ils s'attablèrent, Naruto commença son repas et entendit un bruit suivit d'un long soupir.

Qu'est ce qu'y a Sasuke ?

Mes mains…

Ne ?

Comment veux tu que j'attrape mes baguettes BAKA ! mais réfléchit un peu.

Eh !

Le blond avala à toute vitesse son repas et s'approcha, une moue d'angoisse collée au visage. Il prit les baguettes du brun et lui fit avaler sa nourriture, bouchée après bouchée. Le brun avait un sourire en coin, satisfait de la situation. Le repas fut finit en silence. Naruto suivait encore Sasuke, décidément cette maison était vraiment trop grande. Mais il sembla au blond qu'ils n'empruntaient pas le même chemin.

Où on va là ?

Douche. L'uchiha avait un immense sourire aux lèvres mais ne le montra pas à Naruto qui le suivait. Celui-ci manqua de trébucher.

Ben je vais allé t'attendre dans ta chambre, ne.

Dobe

Ou…oui ?

Je peux pas me doucher seul, j'ai pas mes mains. Son sourire s'étira encore lorsqu'il entendit l'autre déglutir. Tu vas te doucher avant moi, comme ça tu n'auras plus qu'à te focaliser sur moi lorsque je viendrais.

Mmm, qu'il ne se retourne pas maintenant pensa Naruto plus rouge que tout.

Naruto entra dans la salle de bains, Sasuke repartit à la recherche de serviette et de pyjama. _C'est une mission, une mission, UNE MISSION, et un ninja doit s'y soumettre quelle qu'elle soit._ Il essaya de se convaincre ainsi se savonnant et se rinçant, l'eau n'arrivant pas à le détendre d'un poil. Il vit une ombre rentrer dans la salle de bain. Sasuke était en train de se débattre pour enlever son haut. Naruto en profita pour lui dérober une serviette, se sécher en 5 secondes chrono et se l'attacher autour des hanches. Il espérait que la rougeur au niveau de ses yeux passerait pour la conséquence d'une douche bouillante. Il attendait que son compagnon eut fini de se déshabiller, et finit par en rire. L'autre n'avait toujours pas réussi à enlever son t-shirt, à peine s'il avait réussi à passer sa tête, et il commençait à s'énerver.

Naruto avança une main et la posa dans le dos de son compagnon qui arrêta tous mouvements. Puis tous ses muscles se détendirent. Il se laissait faire ce qui laissa une sensation étrange dans l'estomac du blond. Naruto commença à effeuiller son coéquipier. Il enleva lentement le haut de son partenaire. Quelques fines cicatrices se perdaient d'ici de là. Naruto semblait hypnotiser par la peau fine et pale lui faisant face. Il tendit la main et la suspendit un instant, hésitant. Il devait s'attaquer au short maintenant, il se mit à genoux. Sasuke ne bougeait toujours pas. Naruto le déboutonna, le dézippa et le laissa tomber. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son esprit était blanc et vide. Il priait pour que le brun soit gêné et ne le regarde pas. Il voulut s'en assurer et tourna la tête, vers le miroir à sa droite. Sasuke fixait le sommet de son crâne, et …..il fermait maintenant les yeux, se forçant à respirer normalement. Cette vision arracha un sourire au blond. Il se sentait puissant comme ayant un pouvoir sur le brun. Il devait maintenant s'attaquer au caleçon qui lui faisait face. Une image lui revint en mémoire. Un rêve qu'il avait fait. Il sentit que la sensation qui était montée dans son estomac se situait à présent un peu plus bas, mais de manière tout aussi intense. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il prit entre ses doigts le bord du vêtement et le fit descendre. Sasuke était nu. Et Naruto eut une moue de dégoût. Même là il était battu et cela le vexé, même si au fond de lui cela l'excitait aussi. Le brun s'écarta, et se plaça sous le panneau de douche. Il ne bougeait plus il attendait.

Naruto le rejoignit et alluma l'eau. Le brun, les yeux fermés, leva lentement le visage à la rencontre du liquide. Naruto était subjugué. L'être face à lui était si gracieux, magnifique, presque irréel. Les cheveux du brun s'aplatirent sous l'eau.

Sasuke ?

Hnn ? Apparemment il le gênait. Une bille noir apparu entre deux mèches. Naruto s'excitait de plus en plus. Il en venait à avoir des idées stupides, se disant que même pour un soir, même si se n'était qu'un jeu….._pourquoi pas ?_

Je voudrais te laver les cheveux, il faudrait…..

Le brun s'était déjà mis à genoux. _Un saint en prière_. Première pensée qui venait à l'esprit du blond. Il attrapa le tube, en sortit le liquide et massa le crâne de son compagnon. Celui-ci était à sa merci. Il rinça lentement la mousse, attardant sa main dans la chevelure de jais, il la laissa glisser délicatement le long de la nuque offerte. Une caresse qui fit frissonner Sasuke. Il se releva. Naruto devait maintenant le savonner. Il déglutit, s'empara du savon et commença à frotter le dos qui lui faisait face, descendant doucement plus bas, vers les fesses. L'autre se retourna alors, échangeant sa place avec le blond, il approcha son visage de Naruto, voulant l'embrasser.

Non souffla Naruto contre les lèvres qui voulaient lui voler un baiser.

Pourquoi ? tu n'en as pas envie peut être ? sa voix était rauque, chaude

Tu t'amuses c'est tout, l'écoulement de l'eau cachant ses larmes, mais le tremblement de sa voix mis l'Uchiha sur la piste.

Naruto, pleure pas s'te plait

QUI T'As dit que je pleurais, sa réplique finissant dans un murmure, fermant les yeux.

……le brun prit l'une des mains du blond, se faisant à nouveau mal, chaque mouvement impliquant ses mains lui arrachant une grimace. Regarde, il posa la main aimé sur son sexe.

Que ? Naruto ouvrit ses yeux, accrochant les deux perles noires. Tu…tu as une….mais ça n'empêche pas que tu joue. T'as juste envie de te foutre de moi encore une fois et….

Baka, tu ne comprends jamais rien toi.

Ne ? dans les yeux de Naruto purent se lire désir, angoisse et espoir, se qui poussa Sasuke à continuer.

Tu me connais non ? tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas aussi démonstratif que toi. C'est pas ma faute si je suis aussi inexpressif et….

Un violent baiser le fit taire. Le blond ne se retenait plus. La réponse l'avait convaincu. Sasuke sentait contre sa cuisse une étrange dureté. Cela lui arracha un gémissement que lui rendit le blond. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, mélangeant fiévreusement leurs langues dans un ballet interminable. Le brun grogna, il ne pouvait rien faire avec ses mains. Cela lui déplut énormément et fit rire le blond qui se tut en voyant un regard tueur se posait sur lui. Il était vraiment vexé. Naruto n'avait jamais rien fait de ce genre là. C'était bien la première fois et il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait avec un autre homme. Que pouvait-il faire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ses rêves lui revinrent en mémoire. S'il ne pouvait tout faire, il eut quelques idées précises qui le firent sourire.

Il embrassa de nouveau Sasuke, jouant avec sa langue, lui effleurant parfois à peine les lèvres, les léchant, les mordillant. L'Uchiha gémissait, se laissant faire. La dextérité de Naruto s'intensifia. Il descendit le long du cou de son partenaire, suivant les courbes naturelles de se corps. Il suçoté par ci par là, mordant plus ou moins fort la tendre peau qui s'offrait, lui imposant quelques couleurs rosée parfois rouge. Il pénétra sa langue dans le nombril, lécha les contour, descendit encore. Se dressait fièrement devant son visage le sexe de son ami. Il en léchouilla le bout, s'amusant quelques instant avec la verge tendue. Il décida de continuer comme s'il léchait un bâtonnet glacé, imposant un rythme régulier qui n'avait pourtant rien d'innocent, les gémissements de plus en plus intenses l'excitèrent de plus. Il s'imposa le même service de sa main libre, l'autre ayant rejoint sa bouche. Les mouvements s'accélèrent, deux mains se posèrent sur sa tête, les jambes faces à lui tremblaient. Ils jouirent en même temps. Les jambes de Sasuke ne le tinrent plus et il tomba, Naruto le rattrapa. Ils se regardaient mais ne dire rien. Le blond rinça le brun, le sécha et l'habilla, déposant de ci de là de fragile baiser. Les mains de Sasuke s'était mise à saigner, Naruto ouvrit la boite à pharmacie, et lui changea ses bandages.

Le brun ne disait rien, complètement satisfait de la tournure des événements. Ils retournèrent cote à cote dans la chambre, mais la fatigue des derniers jours et l'effort qu'ils venaient de faire les avait achevé. Sasuke se coucha, Naruto s'était arrêté au bord du lit. L'autre lui tendit sa main, un sourire éclaira le visage de son compagnon, un sourire qu'il avait cherché à avoir, l'un de ceux qu'il réservait à Sakura. Le blond continua de sourire, il ne pouvait attraper cette main sans en blesser le détenteur. Il en caressa le haut, et rentra dans le lit. Ils étaient cote à cote. Naruto vit la respiration du brun se faire régulière, il dormait déjà. Le blond aurait voulu prolonger encore quelques instants l'ambiance. Tant pis, il trouva alors une autre solution. Doucement, il se blottit tout contre l'autre, entourant de ses bras cet homme qu'il aimait.

Naruto ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Il avait chaud, il était comblé. C'était bien la première fois. Il y avait quelqu'un près de lui. Il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux. _Et si tout disparaissait ?_ Quelque chose l'effleura. Mouillé, doux, agréable. _Un baiser ? Il n'avait pas rêvé._ Il ouvrit les yeux. _Heureux_, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Sasuke se réveilla, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait eut personne prés de lui lorsque ses yeux s'ouvraient. Une respiration, lente, faible, qui changea peut à peut. Il devait être réveillé. Il l'admirait. Le voir si calme était si rare. _Hmm ? Pourquoi chouinait-il ?_ Un sourire se dessina, il était tard, il avait dormi jusqu'au soir. Il était temps de le lever et d'aller manger. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Il était tard en effet, le soleil se couchait déjà, Sasuke n'eut pas le courage de manger à nouveau de la nourriture préparée par Naruto. Pour ne pas le vexer, il préféra l'inviter à l'Ichiraku.

Sur la route, il fut évident à qui les voyait que les deux garçons était bien plus complice qu'avant. Sakura qui venait les voir les rencontra en chemin et se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle était de trop. De loin, d'autres de leurs amis les avaient vu et avaient décidé de les accompagner. Sasuke tirait la gueule et Naruto n'en menait pas large.

Ils commandèrent chacun leur plat, comme si personne ne guettait le moindre de leurs mouvements. A peine servit, Naruto terminait déjà son bol, voulant en commander un autre, lorsqu'il vit que sasuke, bien qu'il pouvait remuer quelques doigts ne mangeait toujours pas. Les conversations alentour s'arrêtèrent alors. Le blond nourrissait le brun, sans aucune gêne, l'autre acceptant cela comme de rien. Le silence ne les dérangea même pas. Et puis soudain, des rires de garçon se mêlèrent aux cris de révolte et aux pleurs de jeunes filles. Certaines essayèrent d'envoyer leur poing vers Naruto, mais deux sharingan apparurent derrière de longues mèches ténébreuses, leurs interdisant l'accès. Les autres garçons continuèrent à en rire, attirant ainsi les foudres des filles. Seule Sakura ne disait rien, souriant tristement et riant aux blagues qui fusaient. Quoi que purent dire les autres membres masculins présent, aucun des deux garçons de l'équipe 7 n'y répondit. Puis, avant de se lever, ayant finis son plat, Naruto en ayant déjà avalé jusqu'à plus faim, et pour son propre plaisir ou peut être pour remercier son responsable, Sasuke se pencha et embrassa le blond. Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre_. Le monde avait du arrêter de tourner pensa_ Sakura.

Sakuraaaaaa ! t'as vu ça ? Ino essayait de lui montrer le fond de sa gorge, pointant du doigt la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

MWAHAHAHAHAH, Kiba n'en pouvait plus, limite il se pissait dessus, mais Shino, toujours égal à lui même lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes,

Na…Naruto kun…..Hinata avait à peine eut la force de prononcer ces paroles, rouge et apparemment choquée. Kiba la prit par les épaules, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à rire,

Pffff, Shikamaru levait les yeux au ciel, un air gêné peignait ses traits, à ses cotés

Cruuch, crunch, Choji continuait de manger tranquillement ses chips, attendant un autre bol de ramen,

Hahahahaha, Tenten et Sakura riait en cœur, l'une pour la scène offerte par tous ses amis, l'autre pour celle qu'offrait une furie blonde

…….Neji avait regardé la scène sans ciller, ce n'était pas ses affaires, prés de lui, Lee souriait bêtement, il allait enfin pouvoir avoir sa chance avec Sakura

Sasuke dit doucement le blond, je sais que t'en as rien a foutre de l'avis des autres, mais là quand même t'as fait fort, devant tout le monde, même les autres clients nous regardent bizarrement.

S'ils ont un problème je m'en occupe dès que se sera guérit fit ce dernier en lui montrant ses mains.

Uhuhuhu, nah laisse, il lui caressa la joue,

Hey les amoureux il y a des âmes sensibles là,

Kiba laisse les ils t'écouteront pas,

Ouais mais …..et blablabla,

Les deux garçons n'écoutaient plus, ils réglèrent l'addition et rebroussèrent chemin. Derrière eux les conversations allaient bon train, _tout le village le saurait d'ici une heure à ce train là_ pensa Naruto, rougissant de plus belle.

tu regrettes dobe ?

hum…..non. Sasuke allait passer un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon mais la vue qu'offraient deux ombres l'en empêcha.

Kakashi arrête on pourrait nous Naruto quelques temps auparavant avec Sasuke, leur ancien maître se trouvait prisonnier des bras de leur sensei, tout contre un muret.

Mmm, le ninja n'écoutait plus, il avait commencé à abaisser son masque, dévoilant l'arête de son nez, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Iruka suivit alors son regard. Et le repoussa…

Continuez continuez, ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous lança Naruto, un sourire recouvrant toute sa face, il les laissa alors, attrapant la main de son ami.

Ils passèrent prés du couple, s'en se presser. Ils marchaient dans les ruelles, silencieusement, de plus en plus vite. Comme si plus rien n'importait dans le monde, ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Sasuke émit à nouveau un grognement. Naruto le repoussa un instant, se demandant se qu'il se passait. Le blond allait en fait trop vite, le brun n'arrivant pas à le déshabiller, ne pouvant trop forcer ses mains. Naruto s'interrompit alors, levant les bras au ciel, surprenant son compagnon. Il attendait patiemment.

Sasuke sentit une bouffée de bonheur le prendre, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Il ôta le blouson, souleva le t-shirt et découvrit une peau dorée bien qu'elle ne l'était pas autant que les parties du corps habituellement exposées au soleil. Il se pencha lentement, gobant un téton, y faisant rouler sa langue d'un sens puis d'un autre, s'arrêtant pour repartir de plus belle, il le croqua et s'arrêta, provoquant un marmonnement de protestation. Il continua avec l'autre, de la même manière, faisant voler au travers de la pièce le tee-shirt, remontant jusqu'au visage du blond, l'effleurant de ses lèvres.

Naruto ?

nnn, le blond avait les yeux fermés jusqu'à maintenant et appréciait les caresses

je fais tous là…..deux océans de tendresse s'ouvrirent alors sur Sasuke, l'enveloppant tout entier de plaisir et d'excitation.

Ok, ok pigé.

Le blond fit suivre aux vêtements du brun le même chemin que pour les siens. Sasuke, nu, se réattaquer au pantalon de Naruto. Pendant qu'il s'escrimait, Naruto l'embrassait, le caressait, il profitait de l'instant. Le brun arriva enfin à enlever les derniers vêtements qui recouvraient le blond. Et s'arrêta en pleine caresse.

c'est quoi ça ? Naruto suivit son regard

c'est mon sceau

sceau ?

mmm Kyubi, Sasuke, Naruto faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais il avait peur, peur de le voir fuir.

Oh

Sur cette dernière parole, il reprit de plus belle, léchouillant les parties de corps qui s'offrait à lui. L'érection de Naruto était à son comble, tirant un sourire ravageur au brun qui entreprit de lui rendre se qu'il lui avait donné. Le blond en aurait pleuré de joie, le brun s'en fichait apparemment, celui lui importait peu. N'en pouvant plus, il éjacula, mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas là, prenant entre ses doigts le liquide.

Naruto sursauta, regardant en grand son amant. Il l'avait pénétré de ses doigts, se délectant à l'évidence de se qu'il faisait et qui convainquit le blond de ne rien dire. De toute manière, il était incapable de penser, le brun intensifiait le mouvement, retirant, enfonçant, jouant. Naruto n'en put plus, il le suppliait de faire quelque chose. Le brun qui lui aussi n'y arrivait plus, enleva ses doigts, Naruto émit alors une plainte remplacée rapidement par un gémissement de plaisir lorsque l'autre les remplaça par son membre. Le plaisir les pris tout deux par les tripes, s'offrant mutuellement l'un l'autre des râles de satisfaction. Ils finirent par jouir, Naruto d'abord suivit de peu par Sasuke qui s'écroula entre ses bras. Le blond l'enserra, lui caressant le dos. Sasuke allongea son visage jusqu'à l'oreille de Naruto, en mordilla le lobe et y déposa un baiser, lui murmurant en son creux une phrase que le blond avait toujours voulut entendre, de sa part plus de n'importe qui d'autre, plus fortement maintenant que jamais :

je t'aime. Des larmes de joie montèrent jusqu'à ses yeux, personne n'avait jamais prononcé ces quelques mots en sa faveur.

….., Sasuke stoppa les caresses

Surtout me dis pas la même chose, hein, surtout pas, ça me vexerait, lança le brun d'une voix mitigée entre colère et surprise, s'étant quelque peut relevé pour voir le visage de son amant.

Ahahah, merci Sasuke, il renifla, moi aussi je t'aime, je te laisserai jamais.

Mmm, moi aussi baka.

Ils scellèrent ces dernières paroles d'un baiser passionné, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se réchauffant mutuellement de cette tiédeur qui leur avait manqué pour l'un, jamais connu pour l'autre.

FIN


End file.
